Go That Far
by coolchic79260
Summary: Ever since Vickie Joined the WWE Carrie always hated her and Vickie hated Carrie but what happens when their NXT Rookies get involved in their rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys When I heard that Vickie was going to be a Pro for Season 4 of NXT I could not resist writing this story so that my Carrie OC is a Pro to my Brandon OC and Since Carrie hates Vickie this could work out :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Wilson." Vince said as the Current IC Champion Carrie Wilson entered his office

"What's up Vince?" Carrie asked as she sat down

"Well you know how we're going to have a 4th season of NXT right?" Vince asked

"Yeah?" Carrie asked

"And it's been decided you're going to be a Pro on NXT Season 4." Vince said

"Really?" Carrie asked as she smiled then she frowned "I don't think I have what it takes to be a Pro."

"Of course you are you're the most qualified to be a Pro." Vince said "And with you being a Pro you can continue your storyline with Nick and Vickie."

"Wait don't tell me both Nick and Vickie are Pro's this season?" Carrie asked as she never had a problem with Nick but hated Vickie so much

"Yes." Vince said

"No disrespect Vince but bringing back Vickie to be a pro is like bringing back Mike to be a pro for the third time." Carrie said "And you know who I want to see back more."

"I know Mrs. Wilson but I thought that their current storyline they would be great as pro's together." Vince said "Don't worry their sharing a rookie."

"Oh thank god." Carrie sighed in relief "So who's my rookie?"

"His name is Brandon Hall." Vince said

"No way me and him are lifelong best friends!" Carrie smiled

"Then you two will get along good." Vince said "You're dismissed Mrs. Wilson."

"Thank you sir." Carrie smiled as she left his office and went to her locker room

"Hey Carrie." Smiled Bryan

"Hey Bryan." Smiled Carrie ever since Carrie came back to the WWE her and Bryan have became good friends.

"Guess what they picked me to be a Pro on NXT Season 4." Bryan said happily

"You too?" Carrie smiled "Me too."

"Awesome at least I have one of my friends on NXT." Smiled Bryan as he and Carrie hi fived each other

"Yeah that could help." Carrie smiled "Anyway my rookie is my lifelong best friend Brandon."

"You're so lucky you and your rookie will get along which will help." Smiled Bryan

"You were a rookie on Season 1 so you know how it's like to be in the rookie's shoes which that could be your rookie's advantage." Carrie smiled

"You bet." Bryan smiled "May the better rookie win."

"Yep." Smiled Carrie as she shook Bryan's hand

"About time they picked you to be a pro on NXT." Smiled Adam as he put his arm around her

"I wanted to be a Pro on Season 3." Carrie said

"Then your talents would be wasted." Adam told her "So tell me about your rookie."

"It's Brandon." Carrie said

"About time the kid joins the WWE." Adam said "And he has his best friend as his Pro which to me is an automatic win."

"Don't get too cocky." Carrie said "There are 6 other rookies he has to get through."

"I know I know so who are the Pro's?" Adam asked

"Well Bryan is one." Carrie said

"He and his rookie could be a threat since he was a rookie and knows what it's like." Adam said "Who else?"

"Nick and Vickie."

"Are you kidding?" Adam asked in shock "Having Vickie back on NXT is like having Mike back for a third season."

"That's what I said." Carrie said "Anyway Rich boy is one along with Chris and Ron, and Dos is one too."

"Ok I'm only taking you and Bryan seriously." Adam said quickly

"Because we have experience?" Carrie asked

"No because I like to pick favorites." Adam said and Carrie kissed him

"You're lucky I love you." Carrie said

Later on When Smackdown was on the first Match of the night was Kaval vs. Carrie and Kaval's theme played first and he came out

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Brooklyn, New York Kaval!"

When Kaval got out he went in the ring and did his poses and then _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out

"And his Opponent from Sacramento, California she is The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out wearing a Blue Tie Dye Shark Bite Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Blue Converse Low Tops, and The Intercontinental Championship in her right hand. When Carrie got in the ring she got on the top rope and posed with the belt and handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Kaval was confused Carrie got on the top rope then when he tried to get her off Carrie pulled off her finisher _Destinybreaker _which is an RKO off the top rope and when he was down she got the pin and won.

"Here is your winner The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she was announced the winner the ref handed her the belt back and she celebrated with it a bit

"EXCUSE ME!" Yelled a familiar Voice and Carrie had a pissed off look on her face as she saw Vickie come out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Ladies and gentlemen WWE has made a last addiction to the NXT Season 4 pros because alongside my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler I will also be a Pro for his Rookie Jacob Novak."

"So you came out here after I won to tell the WWE Universe that you're going to be a co pro with your boyfriend who loves Kaitlin more?" Carrie asked as she sounded annoyed at Vickie

"Ok first off he does not love Kaitlin more than me, second yes and Third You're jealous of me because they didn't pick you to be a Pro." Vickie said as she laughed

"Really Vickie?" Carrie asked as she got more annoyed with her "Bad news I spoke to Vince earlier and they made me a last addiction so in other words yeah I'm going to be a pro." Carrie smirked and Vickie started screaming "See you on Tuesday." Carrie laughed as she celebrated with her belt some more.

_Me: Vickie screaming is Always a good thing :D :D...Because she doesn't get her way when she does =)) =)) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I just got done watching NXT And Already I hate Zigglers rookie and Vickie wasen't even on there (She's either chicken or Lazy) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

It was NXT and Carrie was in her locker room getting ready for NXT she was getting in her outfit which was a Giggle Monster Bubble T-Shirt, Machine Blue Destroy Denim Shorts, and a pair of Converse All Star Black and Blue High Tops. When Carrie was done brushing her hair she saw her best friend and NXT Rookie

"It has been so long." Smiled Brandon as he and Carrie hugged each other

"That it has." Carrie said "How have you been Brandon?"

"I've been good tired of being in FCW Though." Brandon said

"Don't worry with me as your Pro you will get out of there." Carrie smiled as they hi fived each other "Ready to go?"

"You bet I can't wait to see the other 7 rookies." Brandon said as he and Carrie left the locker room

"7 don't you mean six more?" Carrie asked as they walked out to the ring

"They have another surprise pro." Brandon said

"I hope it's a good one." Carrie said as they were announcing the pros and rookies Ron and Ted already introduced their rookies then _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out and the WWE Universe cheered for her

"WWE Universe my rookie and I are lifelong best friends so I know all about him and I hope you guys like him Ladies and Gentlemen Brandon Hall!" Carrie smiled as Brandon came out and they went to the ring then Chris and Bryon came out then Nick and Jacob came out

"_I already hate him." _Carrie Thought as she smiled as Bryan came out with Derrick then _Dead and Gone _by _T.I _played and Josh Trudel came out.

"_Huh Trudel is a Pro huh this will be good." _Carrie Thought

"Ladies and Gentlemen my Rookie is Wild and follows his own rules. Ladies and Gentlemen Craig Maurer!" Josh said as his theme played again and Craig came out. Then Alberto came out with his rookie

"Rookies over the course of this journey you will be watched by both the Pros and the WWE Universe now you guys have 30 seconds to introduce yourselves."

When all the rookies but Brandon and Craig did their interdictions Brandon did his Interdiction

"WWE Universe I had it rough when I grew up. It was like I couldn't dream but one day one person told me no matter what don't give up my dreams and now here I am thanks to that one person who just happens to be my Pro." Brandon Smiled "WWE Universe I will work hard to be the WWE's next breakout Star."

"Thank you Brandon." Matt said "And Finally Craig your next."

"WWE Universe from what I see there is only 3 guys that are a challenge to me…well 4 is you count Brodus." Craig said "So WWE Universe I would be proud to be your next Breakout Star."

"Thank you guys." Matt said as the first match which was Johnny Curtis vs. Craig and Johnny won that match then it was time for the first Challenge which was a Ladder challenge getting the flag back to the stage and so far Jacob had the best time and Brandon was the last to go

"Brandon have a plan?" Matt asked

"Yeah don't stop and don't slow down." Brandon said

"Ok on your mark get set go!" Matt said and Brandon started doing the challenge

"Come on Brandon you can do it!" Carrie cheered "Come on!"

When Brandon finished the challenge his time was 22.2 seconds

"Looks like Brandon is your winner." Matt said and Carrie went and hugged Brandon happily

"_Wilson 1 Ziggles 0." _Thought Carrie as she smirked

"Hold on hold on!" Nick said "Carrie your rookie cheated!"

"How did he cheat?" Carrie asked getting in his face

"Ok break it up." Matt said

"You and Jacob vs. Me and Brandon tonight Ziggles!" Carrie yelled then her and Brandon went to the back

"Brandon the first thing to do around here is have your rivals in the palm of your hands." Carrie said as her and Brandon were in her locker room "You have to make them scared of you."

"I watched you I think I can do that." Brandon said

"Nice." Carrie said then smiled "Hey Trudel how come you didn't tell me you were a pro been holding out on me?"

"They only picked me to be one today Wilson." Josh said as he and Craig walked in "They wanted to make the rookies up to 8 again."

"Nice." Carrie smiled as she shook Craig's hand "Nice to meet you Craig."

"Nice to meet you too." Craig said then shook Brandon's hand "Nice job out there."

"Thanks man you too." Brandon said

"I lost my match and the challenge." Craig said

"You have plenty of time to win matches and Challenges man." Smiled Brandon

"Thanks man." Smiled Craig

"Don't mention it." Smilled Brandon

"Then it was time for the tag match and Nick's theme played first and he came out with Jacob

"This tag team bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Jacob Novak and Dolph Ziggler."

When Nick and Jacob got in the ring they waited for Carrie and Brandon then Carrie's theme played again and her and Brandon came out

"And their opponents the team of Brandon Hall and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie had the same outfit she had on when NXT Started and Brandon had on a Blue and White Flannel button up shirt with it unbuttoned, Blue and White Wrestling Trunks and Blue and White Wrestling Boots. When Brandon and Carrie got in the ring Carrie went on the top rope and posed with the belt then handed it to the ref and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

The Two Legal people in the ring were Nick and Brandon and when Nick had Brandon in Position he did the _Zig Zag _on him and won

"Here are your winners the Team of Dolph Ziggler and Jacob Novak!"

After they were announced the winners they celebrated and Carrie went to check on Brandon

"_Ok Wilson 1 Ziggles 1." _Carrie thought as she glared at Nick and Jacob _"At Least there is always next week." _

_Me: I swear Ziggler cheated -.-_

_Ziggler Muse: I did not!_

_Me: Did too -.- Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early in the morning Well I went to bed as soon as I came home from school and woke up at 3 and couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I work on the next chapter of this story :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter You rock :D :D And I would like to think everyone else who Favorited/Alerted this story so far :D You guys also Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"So you're not mad that I cost us the match?" Brandon asked as Carrie was getting ready for Smackdown which she had a match against Cody

"Not at all Brandon we can't win all the matches on NXT." Carrie said as she finished brushing her hair again "And we have another chance to get back at Ziggler and Novak."

"Carrie my I ask what's the problem with Ziggler and his rookie?" Brandon asked

"It's more Vickie than Ziggler." Carrie said "Vickie and I were friends before Eddie died but after that she changed."

"How so?" Asked Brandon

"She turned into a jerk." Carrie said "Remember that storyline she had with Adam?"

"Yeah what about it?" Brandon asked

"She tried to make it real." Carrie said with a little bit of madness in her voice "She knew Adam and I were dating at the time. But it backfired on her when he ended the storyline."

"So you're still dating Adam?" Brandon asked

"Nope." Carrie said "We're married now."

"Vickie must not have been happy about that huh?" Brandon asked

"She was pissed and I didn't care." Carrie smirked

"You're evil as ever." Brandon said in shock as he knew Carrie almost all his life and knew how Carrie was

"Proud of it." Carrie smirked

"So is there anyone else you hate around here?" Brandon asked

"Nope just Vickie and Cole a bit but he's scared of me." Carrie said

"How so?" Brandon asked

"He kept pissing me off about how awesome Mike and Alex are so I went through a car wash with him... tied to the roof of the car." Carrie smirked

"And he left you alone ever since?" Brandon asked

"You bet he did." Carrie Smirked

"Anyone else tried to piss you off?" Brandon asked

"Well Dos A.K.A. Alberto tried once you know what I did?" Carrie asked

"What?" Brandon asked

"Set fire to the hood of one of his cars…while he was still driving it." Carrie smirked "He started kissing up to me ever since."

"Damn." Brandon said

"I know." Carrie said

"What about Nexus?" Brandon asked

"What about them?" Carrie asked

"Did they ever try pissing you off?" Brandon asked

"Complete opposite." Carrie said "They love me."

"Every one of them?" Brandon asked

"Every one of them." Carrie said "And their leader has a huge crush on me you can say he likes to call himself my back up boyfriend."

"But he knows you're taken?" Brandon asked

"Yeah but he's sweet." Smiled Carrie

"So everyone likes you but Vickie?" Brandon asked

"Yeah pretty much." Smiled Carrie

"What's not to like about her?" Adam asked as he came in and put his arm around her

"Brandon you remember my husband right?" Carrie asked as she rolled her eyes

"How have you been Brandon?" Adam asked as they shook hands

"I've been good." Brandon said

"That's good." Adam said "Anyway sorry about your loss on Tuesday."

"It's ok at least I have the first immunity point." Brandon said

"So at least you're safe unlike the rest of the rookies so far." Adam said "Hey I don't know if you noticed but Jacob is acting like a certain someone from season 1."

"Come to think of it he is kind of acting like Barrett before he turned evil." Carrie said "Barrett does it so much better."

"I so agree." Adam said "Well got to go I still have to act like an idiot and keep Paul captured still."

"Will they quit that storyline already it stopped being funny the minute you wasted food on him." Carrie said sounding annoyed

"I hope so." Adam said "Hey Brandon did you know ever since that moment we don't order pizza anymore?"

"I'm scared you might waste it on me." Carrie giggled

"I will not." Adam said

"Sure you won't." Carrie giggled

"I got to go." Adam said as he kissed Carrie "Love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Carrie as Adam left

"So ready for your match?" Brandon asked as they left the locker room

"You bet." Carrie smiled as they started walking to the ring

Then it was time for Cody Vs. Carrie and _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played first and Carrie came out with Brandon

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by her NXT Rookie Brandon Hall from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out wearing a Princesse by Fashion X Crown Print T-Shirt in White, Iron Fist Girls Digi Skinny Fit Jeans in blue, a pair of Blue Banana Plaid Print Lace Up Canvas Shoes in Blue, and the Intercontinental Championship in her left hand. Brandon was wearing a Famous Stars and Stripes Studs BOH Print T-Shirt in Black with a Criminal Damage Jack Checkered Print Shirt in Black and White Unbuttoned over it, Blue Banana Plain Skinny Fit Jeans in Black and a pair of Converse Star Player Boots in Black. When they got in the ring Carrie went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and waited as Cody's theme played and he came out

"And her opponent from Marietta, Georgia "Dashing" Cody Rhodes!"

When Cody came out he looked at himself in the vertical mirror on the stage and Carrie rolled her eyes as Cody went in the ring he took off his Jacket and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Cody was down Carrie weakly went on the top rope and waited for him to get up but she felt herself get pushed off by someone and the ref rang the bell.

"Here is your winner by Disqualification The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie got up she saw who her attacker was as he went to the back.

"When I get my hands on him he's dead!" Carrie yelled as her and Brandon went and looked for her attacker

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you but he hit me with a chair." Brandon said feeling bad

"It's ok Brandon he'll get his." Carrie said still mad as they found him with Vickie "NOVAK!"

"Yes Carrie?" Jacob asked as Carrie pushed him

"What the hell was that?" Carrie yelled at him "What the hell did I do to you?"

"Simple you became a pro." Vickie smirked

"Stay out of this Vickie!" Yelled Carrie as she pushed Vickie hard then counted to three and Vickie screamed and ran off "Ok Novak why did you attack me?"

"Simple like my Pro Vickie I don't like you or you're so called NXT Rookie." Jacob smirked

"So called?" Carrie asked as she punched him "Look Brandon is better than you in every way!"

"Then why did he lose to my pro last Tuesday then?" Jacob asked while smirking and Carrie slapped him

"You know what you and me NXT Tuesday!" Carrie yelled

"Bring it." Smirked Jacob as he walked off

"Son of a bitch." Carrie mumbled

_Me: Guys that's what happens when you listen to Vickie...You get another pissed off Female on you. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I wrote this darning the slammies and I only did the awards Carrie won and one extra so I hope you guys like it :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"So Carrie up for anything?" Brandon asked as soon as he and Carrie were at Raw and in her locker room

"Match of the year, Move of the Year, Shocker of the Year, and Meltdown of the year." Carrie said as she changed into a sleeveless blue dress.

"Nice you got nominated for 4 of them." Brandon smiled

"Thanks Brandon." Smiled Carrie as they started watching the Slammies "Yeah you got lucky winning that Slammy last year Cole. Ok I think the Shocker of the year award is first."

"Good Luck Carrie." Brandon said

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie said as her heartbeat went up

"And The Slammy Goes to…The Lovely Carrie Wilson!" David Said

"Hell Yes!" Carrie smiled _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played as she went out to accept her award

"Thank you so much." Carrie smiled "I can't believe that Ziggles helped me win this."

"You don't deserve that Wilson!" Wade said as he walked out "The Nexus are far better than you."

"Nexus with or without you Barrett?" Carrie asked while laughing "Because if you don't hire back Cena you're out."

"You think you're funny huh?" Wade asked

"Funnier than you." Laughed Carrie

"How about you and me right here right now!" Wade said getting in her face

"I would but I'm in a dress dummy." Carrie said getting in his face then _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park played_ and Raw's GM Kayla Batista came out wearing a black strapless dress

"Wade if you want a fight so bad you got it." Kayla Smirked as Big Show's theme played as he came out and went to the ring.

"Good Luck Barrett." Laughed Carrie as Wade went to the ring

"Congratulations Carrie." Brandon said happily as Carrie got to the back

"Thank you Brandon." Carrie Smiled as she hugged him

"I thought you and Wade got along." Brandon said confused

"We do we just hate each other on camera for the fans." Carrie said then saw Wade "You're lucky you didn't act like Kanye out there or you would have been dead."

"Relax Carrie I know not to cross your line." Wade said "I don't want you to hate me."

"I know Wade." Carrie said as she hugged him

"You were right Carrie he does like you." Brandon said

"Wade this is my NXT Rookie Brandon." Carrie said

"Nice to meet you Brandon." Wade said shaking Brandon's hand

"Nice to meet you too Wade." Brandon said

"Now to answer your question I think I'm better for Carrie than Adam is." Wade said "But sadly she loves Adam."

"Yeah." Carrie said "Ohhhhh I got to go I got a tag team match. Come on Brandon. See you later Wade."

"Ok Carrie." Wade Smiled

"The Following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Aberdeen, Washington the WWE United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Bryan's Theme Played and he came out with the Bella's on his arms and when they got in the ring _Maniac _played again and Carrie came out with Brandon

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by her NXT Rookie Brandon Hall from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie changed into a Dark Blue Tank Top, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Dark Blue Converse and The Intercontinental Championship on her right shoulder. When her and Brandon got in the ring Nick's theme played and he came out with Vickie

"And their opponents first being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero Dolph Ziggler!"

When Nick and Vickie got in the ring Ted's theme played and he came out

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Maryse Ted Diabse!"

When Ted got in the ring the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Nick and Carrie and when Nick was weakened Carrie went to the top rope and waited for him and when he tried to pull her off Carrie hit _Destinybreaker _on him and won.

"Here are your winners The United States Champion Daniel Bryan and The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Carrie hugged Bryan and they went to the back

"That was great Carrie." Bryan smiled

"You really think so?" Carrie asked

"I know so." Smiled Bryan

"Thank you Bryan." Smiled Carrie

"You're welcome Carrie." Smiled Bryan

_**FF To the Holy $%#$ Move Of the Year**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawyer!"

Then Jerry's theme played as he came out then Vickie did

"You know Vickie I'm surprised to see you here." Jerry said

"Just get on with this Jerry." Vickie said

"You know Vickie there are some moves that make you say holy cow." Jerry said

"Like you had when you lost your WWE Championship match?" Vickie asked

"Like you had when Carrie used her finisher on you at Night of Champions?" Jerry asked

"Just get on with this Jerry." Vickie said annoyed as the nominees were announced

"And The Winner is…Carrie Wilson!" Jerry said and Vickie started freaking out as Carrie's Theme played again and she came out and smirked and took the award

"Thank you Jerry." Carrie Smiled "I hate you Vickie Anyway I am so happy that I have won this especially when Vickie's boyfriend helped me. That's what makes this slammy win even sweeter."

"You know what Carrie you don't deserve that award after what you did to him!" Vickie yelled getting in her face and Carrie smirked and pushed her hard on the ground

"In 3…2…1." Carrie smirked as Vickie started screaming and she went to the back "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen thank you." Then Carrie smiled as she went to the back

"I swear you're going to get more Slammies before I become a 10 time World Champion babe." Adam smiled as Carrie walked up to him and she kissed him

"Thank you babe." Smiled Carrie "I'm aiming for that."

"It might take a couple of years." Adam said

"It'll be worth it." Carrie Smirked "But so far I got more Slammies than you babe."

"Hey don't act so cocky I might get superstar of the year."Adam smirked

"If you do you're mine tonight." Carrie whispered in his ear

"I am so looking forward to tonight." Adam smiled

"Good." Carrie smiled

"I love you so much Carrie." Adam said softly

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled

_**FF Towards the "Oh Snap" Meltdown of the Year Award**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen here to present the "Oh Snap" Meltdown of The Year Award Please Welcome the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

The Adam's theme played and he came out

"Ladies and Gentlemen I was supposed to have a co presenter but Kane didn't show up but who could be my co presenter?" Adam asked as Jay's theme played as he came out

"Thank you Edge." Jay smiled "I am seriously hoping for Del Rio to win or Carrie. So without further ado here are the nominees."

"And The Winner is…" Adam said as he opened the Envelope "Actually there are two winners the first is a three time Slammy award Winner Carrie Wilson!"

Then Carrie's theme played again and she came out and accepted the award

"Before I give my 100th acceptance speech who is the other winner and if it's who I think it is this award is ½ fixed." Carrie said

"Let's see then." Jay said as he looked at the envelope "And the Second winner is Edge."

"Yep this award show is fixed." Carrie joked "Think about it when is the last time Edge has won anything fairly? I mean seriously come on. He won by being mad at a freaking computer I won by crashing a fat chick into a semi."

"You think I can't win fairly?" Adam asked getting in Carrie's face

"Yeah I do want to do something about it?" Carrie asked getting in Adam's face

"Yeah I do Wilson." Edge said getting in Carrie's face some more

"Hey! That's Mrs. 3 Time Slammy Award Winning Intercontinental Champion to you Mr.!" Carrie Yelled getting in Adam's face some more

"Guys guys come on." Jay said trying to calm down Adam and Carrie

"What happened?" Carrie asked

"You two were having another meltdown." Jay said

"She started it." Adam Joked

"He did." Carrie Joked

"Guys!" Jay exclaimed

"Sorry Christian." Carrie said "Thank you guys I may have to share my award with him but better Edge than Vickie am I right?"

"You're lucky I'm scared of you right now Carrie or I would have speared you." Adam joked some more

"No you wouldn't." Carrie joked "Night everyone." Then she went to the back with Adam and Jay

"Didn't you guys take this too far?" Jay asked

"Hey we were just playing out there." Adam said "Try sharing a Slammy with your wife."

"I would be happy to share one with Kirsten thank you." Jay smiled

"And I'm happy to share this with you Adam." Carrie smiled as she kissed Adam's cheek

"I am too baby." Smiled Adam as he kissed her softly

"You weren't just a minute ago." Jay smirked

"Shut up Jay." Adam said quickly

"It's true." Jay smirked

"I said shut up." Adam said quickly again

"Anyway I'm hoping to get a clean sweep and get all of my awards tonight." Carrie said

"Hold on Missy what makes you think you'll win shocker of the year?" Adam asked

"I just know I will." Smirked Carrie

_**FF to the Superstar of the Year Award**_

"Who do you think will win this one? Brandon asked as he and Carrie were in her locker room

"I want Adam to win and Kayla wants Randy to win." Carrie said "But we'll see."

"Ladies and Gentlemen here to present the final award please welcome Raw GM Kayla Batista and Smackdown GM Adrienne!"

Then Kayla's theme played again and she walked to the podium with Adrienne

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are honored to present the Superstar of the Year." Adrienne said "Even though the Raw GM is picking a favorite here."

"I am not." Kayla said "Besides you want a Smackdown superstar to win."

"And you want Orton to win." Adrienne said

"Good point." Kayla smiled as she opened the envelope "And the Winner is John Cena!"

"Oh thank god." Smiled Carrie as she sat back on the couch

"What did you mean by that?" Brandon asked

"If Miz won that Haylie told me she was going to pull a Kanye West on him." Laughed Carrie

"Seriously?" Brandon asked

"Seriously." Laughed Carrie

_Me: Well that was a good Slammy Chapter don't you think so?_

_Carrie Muse: You bet I won 4 Slammies :D :D_

_Me: Yes you did Carrie :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey Guys I wrote this darning NXT so I hope you like it. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"4 Slammy awards." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon were in their locker room getting ready for NXT

"I can't believe you won four of them." Brandon smiled

"I know right this is so cool." Carrie smiled even wider "I am definitely better than Nick now. So Vickie can suck it!"

"Yeah she can." Brandon smiled "So ready for NXT tonight?"

"You bet I am." Smiled Carrie "I cannot wait to beat Novak's ass for what he did to me last week."

"Give him one good one for me." Brandon said

"Don't worry I will." Carrie said

Later on NXT was on and the NXT and the rookies were in the ring and Carrie was sitting next to the Pro's which she was wearing a Grrr Black And White Ragian T-Shirt, Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Light Blue Converse and tonight's challenge was a Karaoke Challenge and Connor and Derrick Already went and it was time for Craig to go

"Ok Craig you're up." Matt said as Craig picked a Card "Looks like you'll be singing the entrance theme of the WWE Unified Diva's Champion Haylie Trudel!"

"Wish me luck." Craig said as he started singing

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for_  
_something wild._

_And now we lookin' like pimps_  
_In my gold Trans-Am._  
_Got a water bottle full of whiskey_  
_In my handbag._  
_Got my drunk text on_  
_I'll regret it in the mornin'_  
_But tonight_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_Lose your mind._  
_Lose it now._  
_Lose your clothes_  
_In the crowd._  
_We're delirious._  
_Tear it down_  
_'Til the sun comes back around._

_N-now we're getting so smashed._  
_Knocking over trash cans._  
_Eurbody breakin' bottles_  
_It's a filthy hot mess._  
_Gonna get faded_  
_I'm not the designated_  
_Driver so_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_  
_I don't give a_

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oh, Oh, Oh!_

_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_Oooh._

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_  
_EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

_There's a place I know_  
_If you're looking for a show._  
_Where they go hardcore_  
_And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_When they Take It Off._  
_Everybody Take It Off._

"Thank you Craig." Matt said "Ok Jacob you're next pick a card." Then he did and his eyes widened "Looks like your singing the theme song of the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson." The Carrie started laughing

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Jacob "That's the worst theme ever!"

"You have to." Matt said "Alright Go!"

_Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up  
Lock me up, lock me up, lock me up up up_

_I got a love disorder and some paranoia_  
_Cause my heart's been broken before ya_  
_I need some anesthetic cause I start to panic_  
_When the feelings get to familiar_  
_And then I get that itch and my eyes begin to twitch_  
_Dr. Jekyll, Mrs. Hyde someone is taking over_

_The walls are shaking and I'm paranoid_  
_Can someone stop the noise in my head, Wow-O-Wow-O_  
_The clock is ticking I'm about to crack_  
_Just like a Maniac on the eh-edge_

"I can't do this." Jacob said "This theme is stupid!"

"Then you're disqualified." Matt said as everyone else but Brandon sang then it was Brandon's turn and he opened the final envelope "Ok Brandon you'll be singing the theme of the Nexus are you ready?"

"You bet." Brandon said as he started singing

_We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are young, dying songs  
We live to change the face of history  
Don't be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it_

_We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one_

_The chosen ones_

_We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young_

_We are the bold, united souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories  
Don't be afraid it's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice, we have a choice  
It's time to face it_

_We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young_

_We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars show who we are  
It's time to face it (face it)  
(Time to face it)_

_We are one, we are one, we are one  
We will stand together  
Number one, number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one, we are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young_

_We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
We are one, we are one (yeah)  
Number one, number one (we won't die young)  
Whoa, oh, oh_

"Ok thank you Brandon." Matt said "WWE Universe who do you think should win?" Then the fans cheered the biggest for Brandon "It Looks like Brandon is your winner!"

"Alright Brandon." Smiled Carrie as she clapped for him

"I can't believe I won that one." Brandon said as soon as they were in the back

"Me neither." Carrie said "But then again you were the best singer out there. " Then she broke out into laugher "Then again so was Jacob."

"I can't believe he had to sing your theme." Laughed Brandon

"I know." Laughed Carrie the she stopped "But Craig had to sing Haylie's theme."

"I know but he didn't seem to mind that much." Brandon said

"Maybe he didn't want to be disrespectful towards Josh." Carrie said

"That was nice of him then." Brandon said

"I agree." Carrie said "Looks like Craig and Josh won their tag match."

"Nice." Smiled Brandon

"Yeah." Smiled Carrie "Ready for the obstacle course?"

"You bet." Smiled Brandon

When the pro's and the rookies were back out there Matt was explaining the obstacle course and whoever wins gets two immunity points

"_So if Brandon doesn't win the winner will be tied with him." _Carrie thought as Brandon was first and his time was 29.9 seconds _"Ok So far so good." _She thought as the Jacob, Connor and Bryon didn't beat his time _"Come on a few more and Brandon will win this one." _She thought as Derrick almost beat his time followed by Johnny and Brodus and the last person to go was Craig and his time was 29.7 seconds

"The Winner of the obstacle course is Craig Maurer who earns two Immunity points!" Matt said as Craig and Josh celebrated

"_Well at least it was Craig who won." _Thought Carrie

Then it was time for the final match which was Carrie vs. Jacob and Nick's theme played first and he came out with Nick.

"The Following Pro. Vs. Rookie contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by his Pro Dolph Ziggler Jacob Novak!"

When Nick and Jacob got in the ring _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out with Brandon

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by her NXT Rookie Brandon Hall she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie changed into a Light Blue Tank Top and she was wearing the same Skinny Jeans and the same Converse and the IC Title on her right shoulder and she was holding one of her Slammies from last night. Brandon was wearing the same ring gear and Flannel long sleeve shirt from last week. When Carrie got in the ring she stood on the top rope and posed with her belt and Slammy then went down and handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jacob was down Carrie went on the top rope but then Vickie went down and distracted the ref and Nick pushed her off the rope and Jacob used the _Zig Zag _on her and Won

"Here is your winner Jacob Novak!"

After he won Vickie and Nick went in the ring and they celebrated with him and Brandon went to help Carrie to the back

"I honestly can't believe that bitch." Carrie groaned as she had a bag of Ice on her neck

"What are you going to do to her?" Brandon asked

"Simple I'm going to do what Adam did and kidnap her and torture her." Carrie Smirked "Wait she's already crazy. I'll think of something." Then her and Brandon heard something

"Jacob you need to understand that Vickie is my girlfriend." Nick said talking to Jacob

"I know I just wanted Advice on how to deal with Wilson." Jacob said

"How about you spend time by yourself for a while." Nick said walking away from him

"Brandon is it just me or does Novak have a crush on fatty?" Carrie asked

"Jacob has a crush on fatty." Brandon said

"Well want to tear Vickie and Nick apart?" Carrie asked while she smirked

"You bet." Brandon smirked as well

_Me: Jacob hitting on Vickie reminds me. This is good...For Carrie I mean. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry for the wait but I had to wait for Smackdown spoilers but I got them so I can work on this story :D :D Then I'll work on the TLC chapter on Sunday :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rule Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 6

"So you two are telling me that Novak likes the fattest woman alive today?" Adam asked he, Carrie and Brandon were in his locker room getting ready for Smackdown

"It looks like it." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders

"That is wrong in so many ways." Adam shuddered

"You're one to talk you were in a storyline with her." Brandon said

"Worst year in a half of my life." Adam shuddered

"Ok guys enough revisiting the past." Carrie said and Adam hugged her

"Thank you Carrie don't make me go back there!" Adam begged and Carrie laughed at her husband

"Adam relax it's all over now and we're married and I'm 10 times hotter than her." Carrie said

"Don't you mean 100 times hotter than her Carrie?" Adam asked

"You seriously think that?" Asked Carrie

"I know that." Smiled Adam

"You're sweet." Smiled Carrie as they kissed "When you're World Champion you're giving me a shot."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Adam asked in shock

"Because I have a plan for Wrestlemania." Smirked Carrie "Hold both the Intercontinental Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship. Then at Wrestlemania if Haylie is still the WWE Champion Challenge her at Wrestlemania."

"Good plan but what if Glen is still Champion after Sunday?" Adam asked "Or Dos or Oscar?"

"Wait their in the TLC match on Sunday too?" Asked Carrie

"Yeah so you might have to face Glen or Dos for the title at the Rumble." Adam said "Or you might have to face me or Oscar."

"I don't care who I face as long as I get the World Heavyweight Championship." Carrie said

"But to face Haylie at Wrestlemania you're a 10 year Veteran and she's only been in the business for 3 years." Adam said

"I know but don't forget she's exactly like me almost." Carrie said "Both she and I are one time WWE Champions but she's going to have to beat my reign of 7 months holding the title. But with us defending our titles at Wrestlemania it's going to be impossible."

"Hmmm let's see you're ten times more homicidal than her, she has three geeks hating her and you have 1 fat chick hating you and unlike her you have people scared of you." Adam said "Yeah you'll win."

"You're sweet." Carrie smiled again "But I'm not that homicidal am I?"

"You had Vickie hanging over WWE Headquarters for about a week." Adam said

"Best week ever." Smirked Carrie

"Proves my point." Adam said

"What point?" Carrie asked

"My wife is freaking homicidal!" Adam exclaimed

"Awwww you're so sweet." Smiled Carrie

"You actually took that as a competent?" Adam asked

"Yeah why?" Carrie asked

"I am so glad you love me." Adam said

"I love you too baby." Smiled Carrie as she hugged Adam "Oh I need to talk to Brandon before our tag match against Nick and Jack."

"Alright see you later." Adam said as he kissed her "Love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Carrie as she walked and went to Brandon's locker room "Hey feeling ok?"

"Yeah why?" Brandon asked

"Is your ankle still hurt?" Asked Carrie

"A little but I'll manage." Brandon said "Oh Carrie this is my sister Kimberly."

"Nice to meet you Carrie." Kimberly smiled shyly

"Nice to meet you too Kimberly." Smiled Carrie as she shook Kimberly's hand "So you're a new Diva?"

"Yeah I debut tonight." Kimberly said

"Against who?" Carrie asked

"Rosa." Kimberly said

"Good luck tonight Kim." Carrie said "I know you'll win."

"You really think so?" Kimberly asked

"Hey your brother is a good wrestler I know you are too." Smiled Carrie

"Thank you Carrie." Smiled Kimberly "Wow Brandon she is really nice."

"She's one of the nicest people here…Until you piss her off then she becomes homicidal." Brandon said

"Relax you two I'm not going to kill you." Carrie said while laughing softly "Besides all my rage is in Vickie Guerrero right now."

"She still trying to screw you over?" Brandon asked

"I lost to her and Nick's rookie a little bit ago." Carrie said

"I'll take that as a yes." Brandon said

"Anyway I'll forget about that because I'll get them back." Carrie smiled "Until then ready for our match Brandon?"

"You bet." Smiled Brandon

"I'll meet you out there I have to get my title belt and one of my Slammies." Carrie smiled

"Why do you want to carry one to the ring with you all the time?" Brandon asked

"Not every one of my matches…Just ones where Nick and or Vickie is at ringside." Smirked Carrie as she left

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Jack Swagger!"

Jack's theme played and he came out and did his usual entrance and when he got in the ring and waited for Nick

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she got to the stage "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to introduce the person who will beat both Kofi Kingston and Carrie Wilson this Sunday at TLC to become the Intercontinental Champion. My Boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!"

The Nick's theme played as he came out and held his arm out for Vickie as he went to the ring with her and as soon as he got in the ring he waited for Carrie and Brandon

Then Brandon's theme played and he came out with Carrie

"And their opponents the team of Kaval and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie was wearing an Iron Fist Midnight Light Skinny Fit T-Shirt, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, a pair of Dark Blue Converse, The IC Title on her right shoulder and a Slammy in her left hand. When Brandon and Carrie got to the ring Carrie went on the top rope and posed with her belt and Slammy then went down and handed them to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Jack and Carrie and when Jack was weakened Carrie went to the top rope weakened as well and when Jack tried to push her off Carrie tried to go for her finisher but Vickie pushed her down and the ref rang the bell and Nick and Jack got disqualified

"Here are your winners by disqualification The WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and Kaval!"

When Carrie tried to get up she saw Vickie and Nick walk away from the ring with smirks on their faces then a few minutes later Brandon and a Ref helped her to the back

"You'll be ok Mrs. Wilson." A Trainer said as soon as he checked her out "But you need to rest for this Sunday."

"Alright thank you." Carrie said as the Trainer left and she held her back in pain "Ugh I hate this."

"Trust me Jacob Carrie got what she deserved which means she'll lose the title on Sunday." Laughed Vickie as she was talking to Jacob by the Trainer's room

"So Nick is sure to win this Sunday?" Asked Jacob

"You bet." Smirked Vickie

"I don't know what's so scary about Carrie?" Asked Jacob as he fell over because Carrie hit him with a Chair then started beating up on Vickie until they got to an edge and Carrie smirked and pushed her over it and she fell on a crate than the floor and Carrie smirked

"Hey Vickie Screw me once Shame on you Screw me twice shame on me screw me three times I'll take you out!" Carrie yelled at her as she was getting help

_Me: Ok I don't feel bad for Vickie right now especially that she's out for a while :D :D She needs to learn Don't mess with Carrie Wilson Lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back I wrote this Darning TLC so I can stay Current so I hope you guys like :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 7

"Ok I just have to survive this ladder match and I'll be ok." Carrie said taking deep breaths as her and Adam were in his locker room getting ready for TLC

"You survived steel cage matches, Hell in a Cell matches, hell even TLC matches." Adam said "You can survive a Ladder match."

"May I remind you what happened the last time I was in a ladder match?" Carrie asked glaring at Adam "A Certain husband of mine I won't speak his name had Vickie help him win the World Championship and Injure me for 5 months!"

"I didn't know she was going to do that I swear." Adam pleaded raising his hands

"I forgive you but only because she was trying to break us up." Carrie said "I honestly can't believe she sunk that low and even lower."

"I know I thought Vickie was an ok person but now she's a cold heartless bitch." Adam said

"A cold heartless bitch that we don't have to see for a couple of months don't forget." Carrie said happily

"I am so thankful for a wife who is sick and twisted like me." Adam said

"Come on I'm not that sick and twisted am I?" Carrie asked

"Well using Destinybreaker on Vickie from a top of a car to a windshield is pretty twisted." Adam said

"Hmmm good point." Carrie smirked "But I'm only that way around Vickie."

"I don't blame you she's an evil person who eats fat cakes for breakfast and lunch." Adam said

"What about Dinner?" Carrie asked

"Grease." Adam said

"Ohhhhh." Carrie said as she got ready for her match "Hey we'll talk after my match it's first."

"Alright good luck." Smiled Adam as he and Carrie kissed

"Thank you babe." Smiled Carrie as she grabbed her belt and one of her Slammies and left

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match and Kofi's theme played first and he came out

"The Following Ladder Match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship introducing the first challenger Kofi Kingston!"

When Kofi got to the ring he did his poses and Nick's theme played first and he came out without Vickie

"And the second challenger from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!"

When Nick came out he looked mad and when he got to the ring he did his poses then _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out.

"And from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out wearing a Black Cut Out Sleeve Abstract Print Top, Black Super Skinny Denim Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Leather High Tops, and the Slammy in her right hand. When Carrie got in the ring she went to the top rope and raised her Slammy high and smiled then she went down and put the Slammy down and had a stare down with Nick then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick had one of the Ladders positioned above the belt he climbed up and got a hold of it but Carrie put another Ladder in one of the Ladder holes and ran on it and did _Destinybreaker _on him then weakly got on the ladder and climbed it and grabbed hold of her belt and took it down and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she got her Slammy and raised it along with her title in the air and smiled then she put her title on her shoulder and got a microphone.

"Not so tough…without Vickie huh…Ziggles?" Carrie asked out of breath "Anyway I just want you guys to know…whoever wins the World Heavyweight Championship tonight…If it's Kane…Rey…the Illegal Immigrant…Or Edge…I just want them to know…I'm coming after them and their title." Then she dropped the microphone and went to the back weakly

"Well that didn't sound like a threat." Adam said as Carrie went back in and lay down on the couch "But after all of the stuff you did in the past that'll make everyone scared of you."

"Damn right it will babe." Smiled Carrie "Ohhhhh Haylie's match is on let's watch."

"How come?" Adam asked

"If she's still the Champion by Wrestlemania and if I'm the World Champion by then I will beat her." Carrie said

"But still I can't believe Kayla put Haylie in a Table's match with Mike." Adam said

"Hey Adrienne in a ladder match which I think is worse." Carrie said "Besides I heard she asked for this match since the TLC match was taken."

"Hey that match is my specialty babe." Smiled Adam

"Damn right it is." Smiled Carrie "And if you win the World Heavyweight Championship I'll take it at the Rumble." She smiled sweetly

"Keep dreaming Carrie." Adam said "You may be threating and homicidal but I will keep MY World Heavyweight Championship at the Rumble when I win it tonight."

"Sure you will." Smiled Carrie

"I mean it." Adam said

"Shut up and watch the match." Carrie said "Oh hell no if Alex is going out there with Mike I'm going to be out there with Haylie."

"How are you going to explain that you'll be out there?" Adam asked

"I will later." Carrie said as she ran and caught up to Haylie "Hey Trudel I got your back tonight."

"Ok why?" Haylie asked

"Because I know how Mike has been over the past few weeks." Carrie said

"Ok but what's in it for you Wilson?" Haylie asked

"If you keep the WWE Championship by Wrestlemania and if I'm the Word Champion by then I want to face you." Carrie said

"Alright bring it." Haylie said as her theme _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and she came out with Carrie.

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Diva's Champion and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie was wearing a Pink Tube Top, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Converse High Tops, and the Diva's Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign up and handed the ref her belts and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Alex tried to interfere in the match but Carrie went on the top rope and used _Destinybreaker _to send Alex through a table. Meanwhile Haylie went and used her finisher _Surgical Free _on Mike and he was lying through a table and then she went up on the top rope and did a moonsault on him sending him through the table and she won.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When Haylie won she celebrated with her belts and Carrie smiled and clapped her hands and went to the back.

"I hope she can keep it till Wrestlemania." Carrie said as she lay down on the couch in Adam's room and fell asleep

"Hey Sleepy head time to wake up." Adam said as he gently shook Carrie awake

"Huh?" Carrie asked sleepishly as she woke up "What did I miss?"

"Look on my shoulder." Adam smirked as Carrie saw the World Heavyweight title on him

"No way!" Carrie said excitedly as she jumped up and hugged Adam tightly "Congratulations baby."

"Thank you baby." Smiled Adam as he hugged her back "But you don't care that I'm sweaty?"

"I am too babe but I'm so happy for you right now babe." Carrie Smiled

"Let's get out of here after I take a shower alright." Adam said

"I'll take one with you babe." Smiled Carrie as she kissed him passionately and he kissed back just as passionate

_Me: Ok guys truth be told I really wanted to write a Lemon right there really I did but I wanted to keep this story a T rating but if you guys want me to write the Lemon Separate I will. Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with another Chapter :D :D Why am I back early you ask? Vickie was on Raw and she gave me some good Ideas :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rule :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8

"Wilson what are you doing here on Raw?" Haylie asked as Carrie walked through the arena

"Simple I heard that the world's fattest woman is on Raw and I'm going to finish what I started." Carrie said walking through to Kayla's office

"I thought you hurt her for a couple of months." Haylie said sounding confused

"I thought I did too!" Carrie said sounding mad "But apparently she had to show her fat ass around here! Well she wants to play ball I'll play." She said going into Kayla's office "Kayla a fat chick is here."

"I know does it look like I want her here?" Kayla asked just as mad "Who can walk around after a fall like that!"

"Apparently Vickie Guerrero!" Carrie answered still mad "Where is murder legal?"

"No where I know." Kayla said

"Damn." Carrie said mad

"Carrie I may not be your boss but as long as you're on Raw you listen to me take care of Vickie!" Kayla yelled

"You damn right I will!" Carrie yelled "Help me set a trap for her."

"Ok go on commentary tonight with Haylie's match against Ally for the Diva's Championship and when Vickie comes out go after her." Kayla said "God I wish Nexus was back already."

"Me too Kayla me too." Haylie said as there was a knock at the door

"Carrie you better hide just in case that's Vickie." Kayla said in a low voice

"Gotcha." Carrie said as she went and hid

"Come in!" Kayla said trying to smile but then frowned right away and saw who it was "Wrong show Vickie."

"You know what I don't care did you see what that Devil Carrie did to me last week?" Vickie asked acting disgusted

"Does it look like I care?" Kayla asked mocking her

"Listen Batista cross me I'll get Vince to get you out of the WWE Faster than your brother quit." Vickie said getting in Kayla's face

"Please Vince likes me." Kayla said "Now Leave or I'll get security in here!"

"Fine I got other business to deal with." Vickie said as she left

"Why do I have a feeling it involves Cena?" Asked Carrie

"It does look." Kayla said as they watched Raw and Cena was owning Vickie

"So far so good." Laughed Carrie "Why did he have to cheat on me?"

"Go King." Laughed Haylie

"Ok I'm joining in on the fun." Carrie laughed as she went out to the ring "Hey guys I hope I'm not interrupting but by looking at Vickie right now no wonder why Edge needed eye surgery after his Acuities Tendon surgery."

"WILSON SHUT UP!" Vickie screamed

"Did he need eye surgery twice or brain surgery to remove the memory of being married to her?" John asked while laughing

"He was thinking about Brain surgery but he thought he didn't need it." Carrie said then laughed "Boy was he wrong."

"Hey Guys." Kayla said on the big screen "Sorry to interrupt you guys about making fun of Vickie's weight but how about it's Cena vs. Ziggles right now."

"Hey Cena need back up I'm not doing anything." Carrie smiled

"Sure it's not fun without you anyway Carrie." Smiled John as Carrie went over to ringside and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down John went for the STF but Vickie tried to distract the ref but Carrie went on the top rope and speared her off and John made Nick tap out and win.

"Here is your winner John Cena!"

After John won Carrie ran in the ring and hugged him but Phil ran and hit him with a chair and he went to the back

"Are you ok John?" Carrie asked as soon as John was getting checked out

"Yeah." John said "Thinks for asking."

"Don't mention it." Carrie said "Hey I heard that we have a match against them tomorrow night on Smackdown."

"I am so looking forward to that now." John said

"Hey anything to put Vickie out of her misery I'm in." Carrie smirked

"Thanks Carrie." Smiled John "Hey Carrie?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish things turned out different for us." John said and Carrie just stood there in shock "I really regretted the night I cheated on you Carrie. I messed up and I still love you."

"You…mean that?" Carrie asked still in shock

"Yeah I guess I won't ever stop loving you." John said "But we're both happily married now. But I still love you."

"Oh John." Carrie smiled softly "I still love you too…but I love Adam more. I'm sorry John."

"I understand Carrie." John said "But we can always be friends right?"

"Yeah." Smiled Carrie "I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"You bet." Smiled John "See you then." Then Carrie left and went to the hotel

"Hey welcome back." Adam smiled as Carrie walked back in

"Thank you." Carrie said sounding out of it as she changed into her green and tie dye tinker bell PJ's and laid down next to Adam

"Are you ok Carrie?" Adam asked as he cuddled with her

"No I'm not…John told me he still loved me." Carrie said

"He what?" Adam asked starting to get mad "He just now tells you this after we marry I can't believe him. What did you tell him?"

"The Truth." Carrie said "I love him but I love you more."

"I believe you Carrie." Adam said "I can tell after you said you love me more."

"How did you tell?" Carrie asked

"There was bitterness in your voice when you said you still love John but calmed down when you said you love me more." Adam said

"Adam I will always love you." Carrie said kissing him softly "You're always there for me when I need you."

"And I'll continue to be there for you Carrie." Smiled Adam "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Adam." Carrie said

"Just like you with John I still love Amy." Adam said "But not as much as you, I mean she used me and took advantage of my feelings and we didn't spent as much time together as I do with you I mean the only things you want from me is to be there for you and the kids and that's what I want to do, I mean when we spend alone time together you enjoy being by my side every minute I can tell you're happy with me 24/7 even when we fight. Amy was never like that, she would storm out of the house not coming back for days and I worried about her I should have seen right though her but when I did it was almost too late."

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"I almost lost the person that means the universe to me." Adam said softly looking in Carrie's eyes

"Oh Adam." Carrie said happily in tears as she hugged him "You mean everything to me to."

"I love you so much Carrie." Adam smiled as he hugged her tightly

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled still crying happily "Always have always will."

_Me: Awwww That was so sweet :D I love sweet moments like this :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and sorry I didn't update darning the Live Smackdown but my Ex broke up with me using a text message and I hung out with my sister so and I was tired yesterday so but I did today so Yeah :D But anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 9

"Ok dude I don't blame you for losing that Challenge that was stupid." Carrie said as her and Brandon were backstage darning NXT and Derrick won the trivia contest

"But I did win the wheelbarrow contest." Smiled Brandon

"Yep but listen winning contests are good but you have to win your matches too." Carrie said "But you didn't get a chance too since you had no matches for the past few weeks which is unfair."

"I agree but I think I have a tag match with Craig next week taking on Connor and Novak." Brandon said

"I seriously hope you beat Novak." Carrie said getting mad

"I will don't worry." Brandon said trying to calm down Carrie "Guess what I saw."

"Brandon I'm not trying to be rude but I really don't care about…"

"Vickie was yelling at Nick." Brandon said

"Say what?" Carrie asked turning her head to face Brandon

"Yeah she was yelling at him for not defending her last night when you Jerry and John made fat jokes about her." Brandon said shrugging his shoulders

"Ok I wish I was there to see that." Laughed Carrie

"She's pissed about last night." Laughed Brandon

"Does it look like I care?" Carrie asked while laughing

"Nope not at all." Brandon smiled as they were getting ready for Smackdown

"Hey what color ring gear should I wear?" Carrie asked as she was looking at her outfits

"Don't you 99% of the time you wear blue?" Brandon asked

"Yeah but since Vickie is wearing her horrible _Excuse Me _outfit which is blue and Black I'm avoiding blue this week." Carrie said "Ohhhhh how about purple?"

"Is it because Cena's wearing purple?" Asked Brandon

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "And it's fun to match your partner."

"Carrie Adrienne wants to see you." A stage hand said

"Alright thank you." Carrie smiled "Want to go with me Adrienne is a nice person."

"Sure." Smiled Brandon as they went to Adrienne's office

"Hey Carrie." Smiled Adrienne as her and Brandon walked in her office "Nice to meet you Brandon I'm Adrienne Irvine Smackdown GM."

"Nice to meet you." Brandon said shaking her hand "Wait are you Jericho's sister?"

"Yeah but nothing like him." Adrienne said

"Thank god." Brandon said

"So what's up?" Carrie asked

"She wants' us in a storyline with each other." Phil's little sister Alicia said "It's nice to finally meet you like this." She smiled as she shook Carrie's hand "I must say you're my favorite Diva in the WWE Today."

"Thank you Alicia." Carrie smiled as she shook Alicia's hand "So what's this storyline about Adrienne?"

"After your mixed tag team match with Vickie and Nick Phil and Alicia attack you which they'll explain their actions on Monday." Adrienne said "And Alicia tries to distract you from you getting a shot at the World Championship."

"I like that storyline I need a breath of fresh air from Vickie." Carrie smiled

"You'll still be in a mini rivalry with Vickie." Adrienne said and Carrie gave her a WTF look "Come on the fans like that way more that Haylie/Mike."

"They do?" Asked Carrie raising an eyebrow

"Yeah they have matches almost every week you do something different to Vickie every week." Adrienne said "You keep it interesting and fun to watch."

"I just want her gone." Carrie said

"Believe me so do I." Adrienne said rubbing her head

"But I can keep going for the fans." Carrie smiled

"Alright." Adrienne smiled "You guys are free to go." Then the three of them left the office

"Go ahead Alicia say it." Carrie said as they were out

"Say what?" Alicia asked looking confused

"Say you really hate me and you want me gone from the WWE." Carrie said

"Why would I say that?" Alicia asked still confused "I was telling the truth."

"You were?" Carrie asked raising an eye brow

"Yeah I really think you're the best Diva in the WWE Today." Alicia said "You're up there with the Trish Stratus's and Lita's."

"You really think so?" Carrie asked

"I know so." Smiled Alicia "But why did you think I didn't mean what I said?"

"Well when I met Tori she said the same thing when Kayla was around and when she wasn't she said I should go back to TNA." Carrie said

"Tori hates everyone almost." Alicia said "Even me and Phil but only because we're straight edge."

"And Tori isn't?" Carrie asked

"Nope she gets in trouble with Coke and Meth all the time." Alicia said sadly "She's on Trial right now."

"I'm sorry Alicia." Carrie said hugging her

"It's ok I have Phil to look up to and you too." Alicia smiled as she hugged back "You're basically straight edge like us."

"Well I drink once in a while." Carrie said

"Hardly I heard from Adam that the last time you drank was champagne at your wedding and wedding night back in May." Alicia said "You're a positive influence to everyone like me."

"Thanks Alicia." Smiled Carrie "But I got to know why don't you like Haylie?"

"Simple she's a bitch." Alicia said "She hates being straight edge and everything about it and she's a bitch about it. But you're the nicest person I have ever met. I mean she hates me because I'm Phil's sister and hang out with LayCool."

"Well Vickie is the only one I don't like here and I get along with LayCool and everyone else and Phil and I are good friends." Carrie said

"That's why I like you Carrie you can get along with everyone and Haylie can't." Alicia said

"Thank you Alicia." Carrie smiled "I got to get ready for my match see you later."

"Alright Carrie." Smiled Alicia

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero!"

When Nick's theme played he came out with Vickie and she didn't look happy and when they got to the ring she crossed her arms and waited for Carrie and John

"And Their Opponents the Team of John Cena and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

John's theme played and he came out with Carrie and Carrie had on a Purple 3 Pocket V-neck Top, Chor Purple and White Piping Pants, a pair of Purple low top Converse and the IC Championship in her right hand. When John and Carrie went in the ring Carrie went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and handed it to the ref and the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Nick and John and when Nick was down John went and used the STF on him and he tapped but Vickie ran out and yelled at him and slapped him and John looked mad but then he kissed her hard and she looked disgusted and went to a corner but Carrie was in that one and when she went to it and used _Destinybreaker _on her and Carrie smirked then smiled as she went and raised John's hand and they hugged but then Phil and Alicia attacked them and left them down and they smirked and hugged and went to the back

"Hey you ok John?" Carrie asked as they were getting ready to go

"Yeah." John smiled "Carrie you know I get over these things easily."

"You're right but I can't help but worry about you." Carrie said "We may just be friends but still I worry about them."

"Thanks Carrie." Smiled John "Sometimes I don't even deserve you as a friend after what I've done to you."

"Don't worry about it we're both happy right?" Carrie asked

"Yeah." John smiled "I'm happy with Liz and you're happy with Adam."

"Yeah." Smiled Carrie "See you after Christmas."

"Alright." Smiled John as Carrie started leaving and then she turned around and went and Kissed John softly and passionately

"I didn't want you to remember that Kiss with Vickie so I thought it would be better to remember one more with me." Carrie smiled softly as she blushed

"I already forgot that kiss with Vickie." Smiled John "Thank you Carrie I was hoping for one final kiss with you."

"Consider that my Christmas present from me to you." Carrie smiled

"Alright." Smiled John "Merry Christmas Carrie."

"Merry Christmas John." Smiled Carrie as she left

_Me: Hints of John/Carrie Rule :D :D I might make a story where their a pairing instead of Carrie/Edge but I don't want to change pairngs in this story. Sorry guys :( But I might write that story :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with a new Chapter and sorry I took so long with this one but I was working on other stuff but I'm still mostly working on this story too so don't worry :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10

"Ok when I agreed to this storyline I did not agree to have the Nexus on my ass." Carrie said as her and Brandon were in their locker room getting ready for NXT

"Are you going to get out of it?" Brandon asked

"I never ask to get out of storylines before so we'll see what happens." Carrie said as she got a phone call and answered it "Hello?...Oh no are you ok John?...Get it checked out ASAP alright…Thank you so much and I hope it's not badly hurt…Ok bye." Then she hung up

"What happened?" Brandon asked

"John hurt his leg it might be seriously injured." Carrie said worrying about him "I hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he will be." Brandon said hugging his best friend "I know he will be he's John freaking Cena."

"You're right." Laughed Carrie "If he's hurt he'll come back stronger than ever."

"That's the spirit." Brandon smiled "Hey do you know the challenges for tonight?"

"Power of the Punch and a Talent Show." Carrie said

"Perfect want to see my talent?" Brandon asked

"Sure what is it?" Carrie asked

"Ok we all know Cole loves Miz a lot right? But how much is too much? Well according to Cole's MySpace which I am really surprised he has he has Miz all over it." Brandon said and Carrie giggled a bit "We thought Hulkamania was annoying well Mizamania has just begun."

"Dude that was funny." Laughed Carrie "You're going to do stand up?"

"If you don't mind?" Brandon asked

"Alright oh get ready you have a match against Craig tonight." Carrie said

"I'm looking forward to that." Brandon smiled

"Good luck tonight." Carrie Smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Brandon smiled as he got changed into an Atticus Green and Grey Flannel Woven shirt with it unbuttoned, Green and Grey Wrestling Trunks, and Green and Grey Wrestling Boots.

"Ready Brandon?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Smiled Brandon

Then NXT was on and Carrie was sitting beside Kofi and Bryan with her wearing a Criminal Damage Sunset Hooded Shirt in Blue and Pink, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Dark Blue low top Converse.

"Ok rookies this week's challenge is the power of the punch contest." Matt said "The rookie with the highest score gets two immunity points. Craig you're first."

When Craig hit the bag his score was 545 then it was Brandon's turn and he had 754 then the other rookies went and Johnny Curtis won with 814 points. Then it was time for Brandon and Craig and they were already in the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was a close match but when Craig was down Brandon went and did the _Crossface _and Craig tapped and Brandon won

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After he won Carrie got in the ring and she hugged him tightly and raised his hand happily then they went to the back

"That was great." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Brandon smiled

"Don't mention it ready for the Talent Show?" Carrie asked

"You bet I am." Brandon smiled as they went back out to the ring and Carrie sat down but when she did the Raw theme song played and Michael Cole came out

"Ladies and Gentlemen this show is the worse ever!" Cole yelled "I mean why would any of you watch this garbage? A talent show? Really?"

"Cole do the WWE Universe a favor for once and SHUT UP!" Carrie said getting up and getting close to him and he backed up right away "Week after week when you're on NXT you always make fun of it and say it's stupid! Well if you think it's so stupid then STAY OFF THE SHOW THEN!" She yelled and Cole ran to the back really fast and Carrie smirked and sat down as the talent show started

"_Modeling really?" _Carrie thought as Jacob did his talent which was modeling _"Kill me" _She thought again as Craig was going to do his talent

"Ladies and gentlemen my Talent may be nerdy but it's my talent so I hope you like it." Craig said as he got a puppet out and started doing Ventriloquism

"_That's a good talent." _Thought Carrie as she smiled and clapped for Craig as soon as he was done and it was Brandon's turn

"Brandon what's your talent?" Matt asked as Brandon took his Mic

"Matt no offence but you're the host of NXT and yet you ask questions?" Brandon asked "If you ask me you should be the interviewer of NXT since you interview all the rookies 24/7 and isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Then the pros and some of the rookies started laughing "But seriously folks I give relationship advice as well. Ted you want to check in Maryse into Shopaholics Anonymous. Her being a shopaholic isn't the problem. She has a disease it's called being a gold digger!"

Everyone but Ted and Maryse laughed at that Joke

"So if you want her cured take away the money or break up with her." Brandon said "Or put her with Novak they make a good couple since they think they look good and Novak thinks he can model when a beginner can do better than him."

"You shut up right now Hall!" Jacob yelled "I can kick your butt right now!"

"You can kick my butt?" Brandon asked "Well how about you do it right now and…oh wait just like Ziggles you have to ask Vickie's permission. Speaking of Vickie I know I'm a little late but she's so fat they have a special clothes size made just for her triple large!" Then everyone but Dolph, Jacob and Vickie laughed hard at that one.

"Thank you Brandon." Matt said as he took the Mic "WWE Universe who do you think won?" Then they all cheered for Brandon "Ladies and Gentlemen your winner is Brandon Hall!" Then Carrie cheered for him as he celebrated his win.

_Me: Ha ha Brandon owned with his comedy =)) =))_

_Brandon Muse: Damn right I did =)) =))_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys here's the Smackdown Chapter :D What will happen? You'll just have to read and find out :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter. You rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Why do I have a feeling Vickie is going to call me out tonight?" Brandon asked as he and Carrie were getting ready for Smackdown

"She calls everyone out who calls her fat." Carrie said as she had on a light blue pleaded tube top, Dark Blue skinny jeans, and a pair of light blue Converse low tops "If we're both called out we'll deal with it. But I'm calling out Adam out tonight I want that World Championship."

"What should I say if she does call me out?" Brandon asked

"Insult her like you did a little bit ago." Carrie said

"I think I will thank you Carrie." Smiled Brandon as he watched the TV Screen "Great she's talking."

"Let's listen." Carrie groaned

_**In The Ring**_

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as soon as her and Nick was in the ring "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Last Tuesday Carrie's rookie Brandon Hall embarrassed me! He knows I'm the official consultant of Smackdown so…EXCUSE ME! Brandon you owe me an apology so come out here now!"

"Come on Hall!" Nick yelled as the NXT Theme played and Brandon came out wearing a Criminal Damage Red Wrigley Shirt unbuttoned with a New Era Basics Print T-Shirt in Black underneath it, a pair of Light Blue Blue Jeans, and a pair of Vans Widow Vulc Design Men's Trainers in black. When Brandon got in the ring he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't you smirk at me!" Vickie yelled "Brandon I am ordering you to apologize to me."

"Do it!" Nick yelled

"Give me one good reason why I should." Brandon said as he got a mic and smirked some more "Vickie I just told the WWE Universe the truth. That you're a fat, ugly, and mean old woman."

"You shut up right now!" Nick yelled at him "This woman right here is beautiful and sweet!"

"Does she taste like honey buns then?" Brandon asked as the crowd laughed a bit

"You know I had it with your mouth!" Vickie yelled "I hope you brought your ring gear because you're in a match with the Devil's Favorite Demon Kane!"

"I am and tell Kane to bring it." Brandon smirked as he dropped the mic and went to the back

"Dude you're lucky Glen is a good friend of mine or I would kill you." Carrie said as Brandon got back in their locker room

"I want to show Vickie I'm not scared of her." Brandon said as he sat down on the couch "She may be in power but I don't care."

"You're truly my best friend man." Carrie smiled as she hi fived Brandon "I'll be back I'm going to call out Adam."

"Have fun." Brandon said as Carrie left

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out holding her Title belt in her right hand and went to slap hands with the fans then went in the ring and on the top rope and posed with the belt then went down and put it on her shoulder and got a mic.

"Ok first off Brandon so owned Vickie and Ziggles earlier don't you guys agree?" Carrie asked happily as the crowd popped big for her "Yeah she deserves it but I'm not out here to insult Vickie for once." She laughed then got serious "Anyway remember what I said at TLC? That whoever is the World Champion I would go after them and their title? Well I'm sticking to that and the crazy one just happens to be the Champ right now…Sorry was thinking about Alberto for a minute I meant to say is that the title just happens to be held by Edge right now. Well Edge if you're listening to a word I say spend as much time as you can with that title because at the Royal Rumble it's…" But she got interrupted by Adam's theme playing and he came out and got a mic

"Carrie you may be the most homicidal person in the WWE and it would be an honor to face you." Adam said "But you won't be winning this title anytime soon."

"Edge we may have fought back and forth over the years and you won some I won some but one things for sure I will be World Champion at the Royal Rumble." Carrie smirked as she dropped the mic and went to the back.

"Don't forget who beat you when you had the IC title the first time." Adam smirked as he met Carrie in her locker room

"Yeah yeah you got lucky." Carrie said as she brushed her hair "But I was a rookie back then but I'm better now."

"I can tell you were sweet and innocent back then." Adam smiled "But now you're evil."

"And proud." Smirked Carrie

"That you are." Said Adam as he was about to walk out

"Hey where are you going?" Asked Carrie

"To help Brandon in his match with Glen." Adam said "Without my help he won't survive two minutes." And Carrie just rolled her eyes

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first Kane!"

Glen's theme played and he did his usual slow entrance to the ring and when he got in her looked at the stage.

"And his opponent from Boise, Idaho Brandon Hall!"

The NXT Theme played again and Brandon came out wearing the same wrestling outfit from NXT earlier and he just glared at Glen and when he got in the ring he took off his Shirt and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Brandon and the ref was down Glen went and tried to choke slam him but dropped him right away and was met with a spear by Adam and when Glen was down Brandon went and weakly went for the pin and Adam got the ref over to him and the ref slowly counted to three and Brandon won

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon was announced the winner Adam picked him up and raised his hand and Brandon held his the back of his neck weakly and they went to the back

"Thank you so much Adam." Brandon said weakly as they got back to Carrie's locker room and he crashed on the couch.

"Don't mention it." Adam smiled "You should gain a lot of fans now."

"I hope so." Brandon smiled weakly

"Well we better get ready and…"

"Carr what's wrong?" Adam asked sounding worried

"I'm….going…..to…murder…her." Carrie said through gritted teeth

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he heard Vickie sing and covered his ears "Oh now I see!"

"Let's go I'm ruining this!" Carrie said as she stormed out

"How are you going to ruin this in such short time?" Adam asked as he followed her

"Adam Copeland how long have you known me?" Carrie asked as she kept walking

"11 years." Adam said

"And how many times have I ruined something in such a short amount of time?" Carrie asked

"So many I can't count." Adam said as they ran into Oscar and Paul

"You two want to help me ruin Vickie and Nick singing?" Carrie asked

"Tell us what to do Carrie." Oscar said

_**In The Ring**_

"Everyone Sing along!" Vickie said happily as the lights went off and when they came back on Nick was in the ropes and Oscar did the _619 _on him and he left and Vickie was screaming and Paul went in the ring and Choke Slammed him and Vickie screamed some more but when Nick got up Adam ran in and speared him and Adam got up and looked at a shocked Vickie and she started screaming at him and he smirked and backed her into one of the ring corners but when Vickie got to the corner she was met with a _Destinybreaker _from Carrie and when she got up she smirked as she hugged Adam, Paul and Oscar and they raised each other's hands and smiled

"_What a good way to end the year." _Carrie thought happily

_Me: This is what happens when Vickie has a sing along_

_Carrie Muse: I ruin it! :D :D :D_

_Me: *Laughs* That you do Carrie_

_Edge Muse: Hey I helped!_

_Me: But Carrie planned it_

_Edge Muse: Good point..._

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey Guys heres the next chapter I don't have long on here I have to go to school tomorrow (Bleh!) But anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter you rule :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 12

"Tonight's the first elimination." Carrie said as her and Brandon got ready for NXT "Nervous?"

"A little even though I'm immune from elimination so far." Brandon said as he put on a blue and red flannel shirt with matching Wrestling Trunks and Boots

"That's good." Carrie smiled as she had on an Iron Fist Faded Skull Ladies T-Shirt in blue, Dark Blue skinny Jeans, and a pair of Osiris NYC83 Design Boots in Magenta

"Someone looks ready to fight." Brandon said

"Well there is a Pro's battle royal tonight." Carrie smiled "And I'm going to win it."

"Nice." Smiled Brandon as he hi fived Carrie

"Thanks man." Smiled Carrie

"So know anything about the challenges tonight?" Brandon asked

"No sorry." Carrie said feeling bad

"Well good luck." Brandon smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon went out and she took her usual seat next to Ron and Bryan

"Rookies tonight is very important." Matt said "Over the next few weeks you guys will compete for a shot at the tag team championships with your Pro but right now we're going to have a Pro's battle royal and the winner if he or she wants can trade their rookie with someone else." He said as the pros went to the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The last two people in the match (Ironically) Were Carrie and Nick and when Nick looked weakened Carrie ran over to him and tried to eliminate him but he moved and pushed down the ropes and eliminated Carrie.

"Here is your winner Dolph Ziggler!"

After Nick won Matt went in the ring with a microphone

"Congratulations Dolph." Matt said as he got in the ring "Have you decided if you want to trade your rookie?"

"You know what I have I never liked Jacob Novak." Nick said "He never had the "It" factor or anything! Hell Carrie's rookie has it. But I am not trading Jacob for someone who likes to insult my girlfriend!"

"_Phew." _Carrie thought in relief _"No way in hell would I want Novak as my rookie."_

"You know I always liked Bryon Saxton as my rookie more." Nick smiled

"Now listen here Dolph!" Jacob yelled "I worked my butt off week after week!"

"Now calm down you two I know how to settle this." Matt said "How about tonight it's Jacob vs. Bryon?" And Nick and Chris agreed then their rookies got in the ring and the match started

"Hey Carrie I got a question." Brandon said as they got to their locker room

"What is it Brandon?" Carrie asked

"If you won would you trade me?" Brandon asked

"To be honest no I wouldn't." Carrie said "You're my best friend and you're a pretty good athlete."

"Thanks Carrie." Smiled Brandon

"Don't mention it." Smiled Carrie as they heard talking

"That was great I'm glad I picked you as my new rookie." Nick said talking to Bryon and Brandon and Carrie decided to overhear the whole thing

"Thank you." Bryon said "You're a better pro than Chris was. Hell you're a better pro than Wilson."

"Hold up you hate Carrie Wilson?" Nick asked

"Are you kidding she's a horrible person." Bryon said "Not to mention she disrespects everyone she knows."

"I know right?" Nick asked "Well after tonight's challenge I hope Brandon goes home so she'll have no reason to be on NXT."

"Son of a Bitch." Carrie said "How many rookies hate me?"

"The ones who hang out with Dolph Ziggler." Brandon said

"God I hate Nick so much." Carrie growled "I had no problem with him till he started being with Vickie and hell she doesn't even show up on NXT. What kind of Pro is she?"

"How about you challenge him next week." Brandon suggested

"How about we have another tag team match." Carrie smiled

"That's a good idea." Brandon smiled "That way we can work out being a tag team for when I win us the tag team title shot."

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled as she hi fived Brandon "Hey I'm allowed to rest up for a bit want to go hang out with Adam?"

"Let's." Smiled Brandon as they went to Adam's locker room

"Hey Guys NXT over already?" Adam asked as Carrie and Brandon walked in his locker room

"No not yet we got bored so we decided to hang out with you." Carrie smiled

"Sweet so what happened so far?" Adam asked

"Well it turned out Nick hated Novak and liked Saxton." Carrie said "And Saxton hates me."

"Why does every rookie Nick has hate you?" Adam asked

"I don't know but I'm a likeable person." Carrie said "Except when you piss me off."

"Well you do get pissed off easily." Adam said "So what are you going to do about those two?"

"Challenge them to another match." Carrie smirked "This time I'll win."

"What about Vickie?" Adam asked

"Adam besides last week when is she on NXT?" Carrie asked

"Good point." Adam said "But what if they cheat their way to a Victory like he and Novak did?"

"Simple kick their asses till they can't move." Carrie smirked

"Anyway who do you think is going home tonight?" Adam asked

"I'm hoping Novak or Saxton." Carrie said "I just want one rookie who hates me."

"So you want a rookie to hate you no matter what?" Adam asked

"Well I need to mess with someone." Carrie smirked

"You're evil." Adam said

"You know me so well." Smirked Carrie then she looked at the time "We need to get back out there to see who gets eliminated."

"Good luck guys." Adam said as he got up and kissed Carrie softly "See you in a few."

"Alright." Carrie said as her and Brandon ran back out there

"Rookies the moment is here time to see who gets eliminated." Matt said as everyone saw that Jacob got eliminated "Jacob do you have any last words to the WWE Universe?"

"Well I would like to apologize to Carrie Wilson." Jacob said "Carrie I was blind when I was Dolph's rookie and I see where that got me and when I was bad mouthing you I only did it to get on Dolph's good graces I think you're a wonderful pro and a wonderful person so I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Jacob." Carrie said

"Are you kidding me Jacob the last words you said were to say sorry to HER?" Nick asked rudely "I'm glad you're going home."

"Dolph SHUT UP!" Carrie yelled at him "Why do you care you dumped him like he was nothing at least he did the right thing!"

"I dumped him because he's nothing I'm a genus for making the trade!" Nick yelled at Carrie then Chris put Nick in the Master Lock and Carrie smirked but Nick broke free and Ran to the back then Jacob went up and he hugged Carrie and told her that he hopes Brandon wins NXT then he went to the back.

_Me" One rookie never really hated Carrie and one Does? Does almost everybody who hangs out with Vickie and Dolph hate Carrie? Or Pretend to anyway? Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me Hey guys sorry I took so long with this chapter but I had so much going on with school and home right now. But I'm free to put up this chapter :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing Ch11 (Sorry for not thinking you last chapter but my mom was rushing me. I hope you're not mad) Anyway On with the story :D :D_

Chapter 13

"I'm still in shock that Novak actually liked you." Adam said as Carrie and Brandon were in his locker room getting ready for Smackdown

"Me too but he just wanted to get in Vickie and Nick's good graces." Carrie said as she changed into a Lip Service Tye Dyed Henley, White Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Punkrose Eyelet Grommet Low Top Sneakers.

"Well he was their rookie." Adam said "But still I can't believe Nick would dump him just like that." Adam said

"I know after all the kissing up Novak did I thought Nick would have second thoughts." Adam said

"Me too." Carrie said "If I was like Vickie and Nick and if Brandon did all the kissing up to me I would love it." Carrie said

"Thank god you're not like them." Brandon said

"I'm glad myself." Carrie said "But we've known each other for about 20 years so you don't have to kiss up to me."

"Thank god." Brandon said in relief

"Thank god you guys are best friends because when Brandon wins NXT because when he wins you guys are getting a tag title shot." Adam smiled

"I know I can become a three time tag team champion in WWE." Carrie smiled

"Speaking of title matches I heard you're giving Kofi another shot at the title." Adam said

"Yeah Kofi is such a good athlete he deserves another shot at the title without Nick trying to get involved." Carrie said

"What if he does?" Brandon asked

"Simple I talked to Adrienne and she said that if Nick interferes or if Vickie does Nick won't get another shot at my title as long as I'm champion." Carrie said

"One problem Adrienne is not here tonight." Adam said "Vickie is in charge tonight."

"You have got to be kidding me." Carrie said getting mad "That bitch is in Charge? So much for a one on one match with Kofi."

"I'm sorry Carrie." Brandon said

"It's not your fault Brandon." Carrie said "I just have to make Vickie's life miserable even more tonight. Starting with my match."

"Ally would take care of her before she had a match." Adam said then he froze "I just realized something Ally left Nexus on Monday."

"Is that a bad thing?" Brandon asked

"Remember when I got traded to Smackdown for Phil?" Adam asked "Well Alicia got traded to Raw for Ally and the reason she was still on Raw because she was a part of Nexus now that she's out she's on Smackdown."

"Took you long enough to figure out dumbo." Ally said coming up from behind the couch

"How long were you there?" Adam asked in shock

"Darning NXT." Ally smiled

"That long?" Adam asked in shock

"Yep." Ally smiled

"You're lucky we're family or I would get a restraining order against you!" Adam yelled

"Like you have the balls to." Ally laughed "Anyway I'm kidnapping your awesome wife. Carrie say bye bye to my brother."

"Bye Adam." Carrie laughed as Ally grabbed her wrist gently and took her out of the room

"Finally we're away from my brother." Ally laughed as they were out of Adam's locker room

"So what's up Ally?" Carrie asked

"First off I wanted to tell you this first since you and Wade are friends and won't kill him when I say this." Ally said

"What?" Carrie asked

"Wade proposed to me on New Year's." Ally said excitedly showing Carrie the ring

"About time he asked you." Carrie smiled

"Wait you knew he would ask you?" Ally asked

"He told me after I turned him down at Raw a couple of weeks ago." Carrie said "After he asked me out one more time he said "Well I'll ask Ally to marry me then." And I told him go for it she really loves you and he said he'll do it. But I can't believe he asked you on New Year's though."

"I know he is so sweet." Ally smiled "Unlike my brother."

"Hey Adam is really sweet." Carrie said

"Wade is sweeter." Ally said sticking out her tongue at her

"I got to go out for my match." Laughed Carrie as she rolled her eyes

"We'll talk after words Wilson." Ally joked sending her daggers

"Alright." Carrie laughed some more as Kofi was already in the ring and _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie got out she slapped hands with the fans then went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belt then got down and handed it to the ref.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she came out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! "EXCUSE ME! Kofi, Witch this match has changed to a triple threat match!"

"EXCUSE ME VICKIE!" Carrie yelled "But that won't happen because I got off the phone with Adrienne earlier and she said if you Change this match and add Ziggles in it he won't get another title shot against me as long as I'm champion and if you add him to my World Heavyweight Championship match at the rumble he won't get a shot at it as Edge is the Champ. So yeah do something and you're screwing you're boyfriend out of ANY championship match!" She smirked and Vickie started screaming and went to the back then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Kofi was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up. When he did he tried to get her off but was met with a _Destinybreaker _then got the three count on him and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her belt back and she posed with it on the top rope then she went to the back

"You may have outsmarted Vickie tonight but get this Wilson I will take my title back." Nick said as soon as Carrie got to the back "And I'll take Edge's title as well."

"Over our dead bodies Ziggler." Carrie Glared at him as she walked back to her locker room

_Me: So Ziggles has a mind of his own huh? I can't believe it. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys I'm back sorry I took so long but I had School and Family Issues (My dad won't SHUT UP about my grades) And I hope this chapter makes up for it. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D Oh and in this story one of my OC's never met my other one since she's in WWE and Never went to TNA so you guys won't be confused_

Chapter 14

"Ok unfortunately you're not immune for elimination next week but the fans still love you so you should be good." Carrie said as her and Brandon were getting ready for Smackdown

"Thank god." Brandon said "I can't wait for NXT to be over those last two contest were stupid."

"I agree I don't blame you for losing them." Carrie said then she smiled "But I'm glad we won our tag match against Nick and Bryon."

"Oh yeah." Brandon smiled "Speaking of Nick have anything to do with him tonight?"

"Well him and I are guests on my husband's talk show tonight so I know some stuff is going to go down." Carrie smirked

"I've been looking forward to this since Adrienne added Nick to your World Championship match and when Adam kayfabe divorced Vickie." Brandon smirked

"Oh same here and especially since she's still a heel and Adam is a face now." Carrie smirked as she evil laughed

"Oh yeah." Brandon smiled as he hi fived Carrie "So have any matches tonight?"

"Against Drew." Carrie said as she changed into a Turquoise Band Bottom Girls Top, Tripp Turquoise Skinny Jeans, and a pair of light blue Converse.

"Good luck I saw how tough he is." Brandon said

"I know and I beat him once or twice." Carrie smiled "Brandon don't worry about me alright."

"Alright." Brandon said

"What about my brother worrying about you?" Ally asked as she walked in

"He worries about me 24/7 and I'm used to it." Carrie said "So did you tell him you and Wade got engaged?"

"Yeah and he freaked out but hey better Wade than Matt right?" Ally asked

"Yeah." Carrie said "Oh he's in TNA now."

"Joining up with Jeff in Immortal?" Ally asked

"Yeah I hate every one of them minus AJ." Carrie said "Even Matt and Jeff now they changed from 11 years ago."

"I know it's sad." Ally said sadly

"I hope Katie takes them out." Carrie growled

"Wait who's Katie?" Ally asked

"My youngest sister on my dad's side she's in TNA and she's against Immortal." Carrie said "I'll introduce you guys sometime."

"You better she sounds awesome." Ally smiled

"Don't worry I will." Carrie smiled "Oh how's having Wade on Smackdown with you?"

"Oh man it's awesome I'm telling you without having to worry about Nexus we've been spending so much time together." Ally said happily

"That's good." Smiled Carrie

"Hey guys here are your scripts." Adrienne said as she handed Ally and Carrie their scripts "Oh Carrie I decided to put you in a different storyline."

"Let me guess Adam tries to get me to date him and I keep rejecting him till I date him to shut him up?" Carrie asked

"That's pretty much it but you date him for one month and once you find out he's not using you then you guys date on screen full time." Adrienne said

"Alright I can do that." Carrie smiled "Thank you Adrienne."

"Don't mention it." Adrienne smiled as she left

"Oh hell yeah." Smiled Ally as she read the script "I'm in a storyline with Wade and Heath and Justin are going to be on Smackdown now without the rest of New Nexus."

"Let me guess Heath, Justin and Wade are the only guys from Nexus you actually liked?" Carrie asked

"Oh yeah I hated the rest especially Otunga." Ally said

"Well I have to get ready for my Promo later." Carrie said as she left

"Carrie what if he hurts you?" Kelly asked as Carrie got a bottle of Water

"Kelly if Drew is a changed man for your sake he won't hurt me." Carrie said "If he really does like you he won't alright."

"Well alright." Kelly said as she sounded scared "Good luck." Then she left

"Drew won't get a chance to hurt me because I'll hurt him first." Carrie smirked as she took a drink and saw someone "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight." Adam said as he sounded nervous "Listen if you're not busy I was wondering if you want to hang out?"

"Edge I know how you are with girls." Carrie said "Every girl you 'Date' and or 'Marry' you use them. You used Lita you used Vickie now I'm not defending Vickie because everyone uses her. But my point is you use every woman you're with and I don't want to be used."

"I know and I want to change." Adam said "If you'll just give me a chance I'll…" But Carrie cut him off

"I'll see you later Edge." Carrie said as she walked off

"That's good guys." The camera man said as he walked off

"I seriously hope this storyline distracts you so I'll win the World Championship at the Rumble." Carrie laughed

"That won't happen." Adam said sending Carrie daggers "I'll see you on the Cunning Edge tonight babe."

"See you there." Carrie said sending Adam daggers as she went out for her match

"And his opponent she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out with a smile on her face as she went and slapped the hands of the fans then she went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belt then she went down and handed the belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Drew was down Carrie went on the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did he went and ran to get her off but she used _Destinybreaker _on him and got the three count

"Here is your winner the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her the belt back and she celebrated with it a bit but Drew hit her from behind and started beating on her but when he got up and was about to stomp her Adam ran in and speared him then he went to check on Carrie

"Ok is you saving me supposed to give you a chance with me on screen?" Carrie asked as soon as they got backstage

"Yeah will it work?" Adam asked

"We'll just have to wait till next week." Carrie said "Anyway I'll see you out there."

"Alright." Adam smiled as he kissed Carrie softly and went out

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played as he came out and went to the ring and got a mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Cunning Edge." Adam said "Last week I managed to survive a last man standing match and still hold the World Heavyweight Championship. But this week we move from one monster to another and by monster I mean Vickie Guerrero but for every monster there is a monster slayer and my first guest has been trying to get rid of Vickie ever since she came back to the WWE ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _played again and Carrie came out in the same outfit as earlier and when she got in the ring she went on the ropes and posed with her belt again then went down and got a mic.

"Ok first off before Ziggles and Bigfoot come out here I would like to think you for saving me Edge." Carrie smiled

"Don't mention it Carrie and Vickie does have big feet." Adam said as Carrie laughed "But let's bring out our next Guests Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero!"

Nick's theme played as he came out with Vickie and when they got in the ring they both got mic's

"Ok now can we act like adults here?" Adam asked

"Edge you're asking that to a bunch of kids." Carrie said "You know that won't happen."

"Good point." Adam said agreeing with Carrie "But anyway Dolph I understand that Vickie complained to Adrienne to put you in my match with Carrie because you can't beat her by yourself or with Vickie's help."

"Excuse me." Vickie said "But Dolph can beat Carrie."

"If that's true then why does she have the Intercontinental Championship and not him?" Adam asked "Oh and Vickie if you want a real man sorry this ship has sailed toots."

"Come on Vickie we're leaving." Nick said as he and Vickie tried to leave "I don't want to be around anyone who insults my girlfriend."

"Hold on I didn't insult her." Adam said "If I did I would have called her a man eating beast." Then Carrie started laughing "Or I would say she snored in her sleep."

"Hold on." Carrie said "She snores?"

"Oh yeah." Adam said "I could not get any sleep in weeks."

"Ok you know what I was young back then when I married you Edge." Vickie said

"Hold on. You were young Vickie?" Carrie asked as Vickie started laughing "You're 10 years older than him."

"Don't be hating you two Vickie went from no Class to first Class." Nick smiled

"You mean the guy who can't beat a Diva for the Intercontinental Championship?" Adam asked as Carrie started laughing a bit "Well she may be tough but when she first held the title I beat her for it."

"Don't remind me." Carrie said as she quickly stopped laughing

"You know what Carrie if you do go out with him you have to live with this." Vickie smirked as she showed a clip of Adam and Victoria making out on his 'Wedding'

"Proves he was too good for you." Carrie smirked

"I agree with you Carrie and I brought a clip of my own." Adam smirked as he showed a clip of Nick and Kaitlin making out "Now who was he making out with?"

"Vickie's NXT Rookie Diva Kaitlin which proves my point that Dolph loves Kaitlin more than Vickie." Carrie smirked

"Excuse me guys but that is not true." Vickie said

"Hold on Vickie I have a clip of my own." Carrie smirked "You see it happened weeks ago before Dolph switched his NXT rookie my NXT Rookie Brandon and I were walking around minding our own business till we saw this."

"_Hey Vickie are you ok?" Jacob asked as soon as he caught up with Vickie_

"_Yeah I mean I can't believe Carrie's rookie would do that to me." Vickie said "I mean Carrie shouldn't even be a pro in the first place."_

"_I know but everything will be ok." Jacob said as he hugged Vickie_

"_Jacob we should stop Dolph will be back any minute and…" But Jacob cut her off_

"_One quick one won't hurt right?" Jacob asked_

"_You're right." Vickie smiled as her and Jacob kissed_

"What!" Vickie screamed as the clip stopped

"How could you do this to me?" Nick screamed at Vickie as they started arguing

"Hey Edge want to end this?" Carrie asked

"Oh yeah." Adam smirked as they attacked Vickie and Nick and after they got done Carrie raised Adam's hand and kissed him on the cheek then she smiled and went to the back

_Me: Oh man Vickie is in Trouble =)) Will her and Dolph stay together? (I hope not) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back early well blame Vickie for being on Raw and giving me more Ideas :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 15

"Let me guess fatso is on here tonight?" Haylie asked as Carrie walked in her locker room

"Yeah pretty much." Carrie said as she sat down "Anyway what are you going to do about Alicia getting a shot at Bryan's Championship?"

"Make sure she doesn't win it." Haylie said getting mad

"What about new Nexus?" Carrie asked

"I'll take care of them." Haylie said

"You'll need back up don't worry I can handle New Nexus for you." Carrie smirked "Gives me a little more time for planning before I get Vickie." Then she smirked wider "How about you ask Kayla to ban them from ring side."

"I already did." Kayla smirked as she stood in the door way "If her brother or any of New Nexus interferes they're out of the rumble and Alicia won't get another shot at the title for as long as Bryan is Champion."

"Genus." Haylie smirked

"Thanks I have this all figured out." Kayla smiled but frowned "But there's a catch you're banned too Haylie."

"It's ok as long as those twins are banned from ring side." Haylie growled

"They are." Kayla smiled

"Kayla you're the best GM ever." Haylie smiled really widely

"Thank you Haylie." Kayla smiled "So Carrie what are you going to do about Vickie?"

"Don't worry I have a plan for tonight." Carrie smirked

"I hope this works because I hate her on Raw." Kayla growled

"I hate her too Kayla." Carrie growled "I hate her too."

"Oh Haylie you have a match against Amanda tonight she's in line for a title shot and if she beats you tonight she gets it next week." Kayla said

"Alright cool." Haylie smiled

"I'll leave you girls alone." Kayla smiled as she left

"Oh how did Amanda improve since I left?" Carrie asked

"Well before Maria got fired she helped Amanda train a bit when they had days off." Haylie smiled

"It sucks that Maria got fired." Carrie said "But we stay in touch all the time."

"That's good." Smiled Haylie "I wonder if her sister can beat me?"

"You'll never know until tonight." Smiled Carrie "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks Carrie." Haylie smiled as she left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago, Illinois Amanda!"

_Papercut _by _Linkin Park _played and Amanda came out wearing a black sparkly tank top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black sparkly wrestling boots. When Amanda got in the ring she did Maria's pose then she stood there as _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out

"And her opponent she is the WWE Diva's Champion and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

Haylie came out wearing a Light green tube top, Green Skinny Jeans, a pair of Green converse high tops, the Diva's Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When Haylie got in the ring she threw up the piece sign up then shook Amanda's hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was a close one but when Haylie had Amanda in position she did her finisher _Surgical Free _on her she got the pin and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Diva's and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After she won the ref handed her back her belts then she celebrated with them then picked up Amanda and hugged her and raised her hand then they went to the back

"That was great guys." Carrie smiled as soon as they got back

"You really think so?" Amanda asked

"I know so." Carrie smiled "You were great out there Amanda. Maria said on twitter that she watched it and was proud of her sissy."

"Awesome." Amanda smiled "I got to go talk to her bye." Then she left happily

"That made her day huh?" Haylie asked as she sat down "She must have a close bond with Maria."

"She does." Carrie smiled as she watched Nick's match "Looks like Kayla's out supporting Randy."

"I swear she loves him too much." Haylie said

"Just like you and Bryan?" Carrie asked

"Yeah pretty much." Haylie smiled

"Time to put my plan in motion." Carrie smirked as she left the locker room

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick had Randy in position he was about to use the _Zig Zag _on him but then Carrie's theme played and she came out smirking as both Nick and Vickie were distracted long enough for Nick to turn around to an RKO and Randy covered him and won

"Here is your winner Randy Orton."

After he won Kayla ran in the ring and hugged him and Vickie was walking up to Carrie and screaming at her but then stopped and smirked as Alex hit Carrie hard with his briefcase knocking her out.

"Ugh…What happened?" Carrie asked holding her head as she woke up in a hotel room

"Welcome back sleepy head." Adam smiled

"What happened to me?" Carrie asked

"You got hit with Riley's briefcase and I Haylie and Bryan took you back here." Adam said

"Oh thank god I thought you kidnapped me." Carrie joked

"I would never do that." Adam smiled "I love you too much to do that."

"You're sweet." Carrie smiled "But at least Nick lost his match I mean sure I got my head hurt but it was worth it."

"I'm glad." Adam smiled "You better rest up you have both NXT and Smackdown tapings tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Carrie groaned as she laid back down

"You'll be better tomorrow if you rest." Adam smiled

"Thanks babe." Carrie smiled

"I love you Carrie." Adam smiled as he softly kissed her and she fell asleep

_Me: I know what you guys are thinking. Why the hell is Dolph still with Vickie? Well that will be explained either Next Chapter or the Chapter after that :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I must say NXT was ok tonight (But Bryon should have went home!) But anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rule :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 16

"Ok you're back to having immunity." Carrie sighed in relief as her and Brandon got back to the locker room

"Thank god we know each other so much." Brandon smiled

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "At least you're not going home so far."

"Thank god I'm tired of FCW." Brandon said "I can't wait to be on Smackdown."

"Wait you already decided what show you want to be on?" Carrie asked

"Yeah I only really know you and Adam and the winner of NXT does get a tag team title match and you're my pro so yeah." Brandon smiled

"You're awesome." Carrie smiled as she hi fived Brandon

"Thanks Carrie." Smiled Brandon

"Don't mention it." Carrie smiled "After tonight they'll be 6 rookies. Watch out Brandon I heard that the next elimination or the one after that will be a double one."

"I can do that." Brandon said "Keep my butt in until the end then win."

"That's the spirit." Carrie smiled "I'm going to get something to drink want anything?"

"I'm good." Brandon smiled as Carrie left and he laid back on the couch then he saw Josh and Craig "Hey guys."

"Hey Brandon what's up?" Josh asked as he and Craig walked in

"Nothing much just thinking about winning NXT." Brandon smiled

"Well you're dreams are about to be shattered because I'll be winning this season." Craig smiled

"Well then make the better man win." Smiled Brandon as he and Craig shook hands

"Hey guys what's up?" Carrie asked as she walked back in

"Just wishing Brandon luck in winning even though he'll only make it to the final two." Josh smiled

"You mean he'll win NXT." Carrie smiled

"Sure he will." Josh said

"Anyway don't forget you guys are facing us tonight." Carrie smirked "So get ready."

"Oh we will." Josh smirked as he and Craig left

"Please they won't win." Carrie smirked as she changed into a Dark Blue Tank top with Matching Skinny Jeans and low top Converse.

"I know that." Brandon smirked "So I heard that you're in a Champion vs. Champion match with Bryan next week on Raw."

"You bet and he may be Haylie's boyfriend but I'll win." Carrie smirked some more "Oh we got a quick promo with Adam before we go out to the ring."

"Let me guess the storyline makes it so that Adam is so desperate he follows you on NXT?" Brandon asked while laughing

"Exactly." Laughed Carrie "Maybe once I go out with him on Screen they'll have him be your pro too."

"That would be awesome." Brandon said "Although he only got Kendra to the final 5 last season."

"Don't forget I'm you're Pro and I'll get you to win." Carrie smiled

"You're the best." Brandon smiled

"Thanks." Smiled Carrie as Brandon changed into a Atticus Checkered Holt Woven Button-Up Shirt with it unbuttoned. Dark blue and white Wrestling Trunks and matching boots.

"Don't mention it." Brandon smiled as they walked to the ring

"Don't let Ziggles or Saxton get to you man alright." Carrie said "Don't forget you're immune from elimination tonight so you're good."

"I know but it's been hard since Ziggles has been making you lose almost all your matches on here." Brandon said

"Well let's forget them tonight and deal with them next week." Carrie said then she stopped "How desperate are you?"

"Look Carrie I really do like you a lot." Adam said "I wish you would give me a chance I won't use you."

"Give me till Friday to answer Edge alright?" Carrie asked

"I can do that." Adam said "But can I watch your back tonight just in case if Dolph and Bryon try to make you lose."

"Sure." Carrie said as _Maniac _by _Girlicious _started playing and Carrie and Brandon went out

"And their opponents Brandon Hall and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie and Brandon came out they walked to the ring and went in and went on the top ropes and posed for the fans then went down where Brandon took off his Shirt then the match stared

_**FF Towards the End**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Brandon and Josh and when Josh was down Brandon tried to do the crossface on him but Nick went up on the apron and tried to distract him but then Brandon smirked as Nick turned around and got speared by Adam then Brandon tagged in Carrie then she went on the top rope then waited for Josh to get up when he did he tried to get her off but she pulled off _Destinybreaker _on him then pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Brandon Hall and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Brandon went in the ring and raised Carrie's hand and hugged her then they went to the back

"That was awesome." Carrie smiled

"Yeah it was." Brandon smiled "Like I said I can't wait to win NXT."

"Well I know you're not going home tonight." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon hi fived each other "Let's see who goes home then."

After Carrie and Brandon came back out there Matt asked the rookies who they wanted to see go home then he went to Brandon

"Brandon who do you want to see be gone from NXT tonight?" Matt asked

"Simple one Bryon Saxton." Brandon said "To be honest anyone who is around Dolph Ziggler or Vickie Guerrero should not be in the WWE."

"Thank you Brandon." Matt said as he went to Bryon "Who do you want to see gone."

"Brandon Hall because he and his pro do nothing but Cheat." Bryon said

"Hold on we cheat?" Brandon asked "We cheat? For your information your pro uses his girlfriend who may I remind you is just like Miz…but 1000 times fatter. To get whatever he wants. Like to get in Carrie's rumble match against Edge. He used Vickie just to get in."

"You shut up Hall!" Bryon yelled

"Make me Saxton!" Brandon yelled as they got in each other's faces

"Break it up you two." Matt said breaking up the two "How about Next week you guys face each other."

"That's a good Idea." Brandon said as he stood in his spot again

"Alright rookies let's see who will go home this week." Matt said as they all looked on the Tron and saw that Connor got eliminated

"_Damn it!" _Carrie thought mad _"Well if Bryon wants to mess with us he'll have hell to pay." _

_Carrie Muse: DAMN RIGHT HE WILL X( X( _

_Me: I know he will Carrie. Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I'm back sorry I didn't update yesterday but I had semester exams and I needed to Study and rest. But I have this Chapter up and no School tomorrow :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock now on with the story and I have a poll on my page about a new story to post but don't worry I'll still be working on this story. This one, "Hold It Against Me" (Part Of This Series which Follows Ally and Wade read it if you guys have time :D) and "Breaking Their Pride" Since their my three main storys :D :D Well on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 17

"Damn Saxon should have went home not Connor." Carrie said as she changed in to a light blue Tank Top, Light Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Light blue Converse low tops.

"I know but at least it's one more week that we can torture Bryon." Brandon said

"So true." Carrie smirked

"So who are you facing tonight?" Brandon asked

"The leader of the Corre." Carrie said

"The Corre?" Brandon asked looking confused

"Wade's new group." Carrie said putting her hair up "I'm in a match against him tonight."

"Good luck just make sure the Corre don't interfere." Brandon said

"They won't." Carrie smirked "I read in the script that they're scared of me on screen still. But we're good friends off screen so yeah. I also read that Ally is going to be in the Corre along with Arianna."

"Didn't Arianna win last season of NXT?" Brandon asked

"Yeah but after her initiation which she didn't do she came over here." Carrie said

"What was her initiation?" Brandon asked

"Face off against the new guy Barri also known as Mason Ryan." Carrie said "With her experience I don't blame her for backing down."

"What if you were in her position?" Brandon asked

"Kick his ass." Carrie smirked "He looks like Dave and I beat Dave a couple of times so yeah I would do that."

"Well if you could beat the real Batista then a look alike would be easy right?" Brandon asked

"Oh yeah." Carrie said "Oh I heard that two new Diva's are coming up from FCW."

"Who are they?" Brandon asked

"I don't know but one's being signed to here and the other is going to Raw." Carrie said "I hope the new Diva is good."

"She will be." Brandon said "I hope it's who I hope it is."

"Who?"

"Nick's little sister Madison." Brandon said

"He has a sister?" Carrie asked

"Yeah she never likes to talk about him for some reason." Brandon said

"I wonder why?" Carrie asked

"Her brother is a whinny bitch that's why." Adam said as he came in

"I know that." Carrie laughed "I thought she would be like him though."

"I'm surprised myself." Adam said as he sat down next to Carrie "Anyway tonight you give me a month to prove that I'm not going to use you and we're an on screen couple with limits."

"Sweet." Carrie smiled "So we follow each other around?"

"Pretty much." Adam said "Oh and Brandon this does mean that I'll be your pro as well right?"

"I'll listen to Carrie more since you only got Kendra to the final 5." Brandon laughed

"Not my fault everyone liked Bridget and Arianna more than Kendra." Adam said

"Hey you might be gone next elimination." Adam smirked

"I doubt it I'm the favorite last we checked." Brandon smirked

"Well everyone loves anyone who hates Nick, Vickie and whoever hangs out with those two." Adam said

"That is true." Carrie smiled "So know anything about the new Diva debuting tonight?"

"Not at all but Adrienne won't shut up that she got Arianna on the same show as her." Adam said "It's like me doing the same thing to Ally but unlike her I don't want my sister on the same brand as me."

"Well she is going to be in that Corre storyline with Wade so you won't hang out with her as much." Carrie said

"Thank god she's in love with the freak." Adam sighed in relief

"You're going to be related to him." Carrie smirked

"Please don't remind me." Adam quickly said

"Why it's fun." Carrie smirked

"Shut up and get ready for our promo." Adam said

"Whatever." Laughed Carrie

"Hey Edge can we talk?" Carrie asked as she walked in on him getting ready

"Sure what is it?" Adam said

"I was thinking and I'm going to give you a chance." Carrie said

"Carrie I won't let you down." Adam said happily

"But before we get all serious I'm only giving you a month to prove you won't use me if you don't then we'll go out full time if you do…well I'll leave you plain and simple."

"Alright." Adam said

"One more thing." Carrie said "When I take the World Championship from you at the Rumble will you still be with me?" She asked acting adorable

"We'll see Carrie." Adam glared at her a bit "We'll see."

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Ally from Manchester, England Wade Barrett!"

Wade's theme played and he came out with Ally and she was wearing a Black Tank top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black converse low tops and her hair up. When they got in the ring Ally and Wade hugged then Ally crossed her arms as _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie came out with the IC Title in her right hand and slapping the hands of the fans and when she got in the ring she got on the top tope and posed with her belt then went down and handed it to the ref and just when he was about to ring the bell Adam's theme played and he came down and stood at ringside then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Wade was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up but Ally tried to get her down but Adam looked like he was going to spear her so she got down. Then when Wade got up he tried to get Carrie off the top rope but she pulled off _Destinybreaker _on him then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After Carrie won the ref handed the belt back to her then Adam got in the ring and raised her hand and hugged her then they went to the back.

"I can so get used to us as an on screen couple." Carrie smiled

"Me too." Adam smiled "I wish I could have speared Ally though."

"Adam!"

"She was asking for it." Adam said

"You're something." Carrie said as they walked back to their locker room

_**FF Towards the End of the Show **_(A/N: Sorry guys don't want the chapter to be too long)

It was Justin vs. Adam and when Adam was down Justin went on the top rope and did the 450 splash on him and won

"Here is your winner Justin Gabriel!"

After Justin won Carrie ran in the ring and she checked on him but she felt herself get knocked out by Nick and he started beating on the both of them until a girl with short blonde hair ran in the ring with a chair and hit Vickie with it then started hitting Nick with it. After both Nick and Vickie were down she Helped Adam and Carrie up and raised their hands then they went to the back

"Are you the new Diva?" Carrie asked

"Yep I'm Madison Nemeth." Madison smiled "Sorry about my brother and his bitch."

"It's ok its fun beating them up." Carrie laughed

"That I agree on." Madison smiled "Hey listen if you need any help with Bitch Nick and Bitch Vickie let me know I got your back Carrie."

"Thanks Madison." Carrie smiled

_Me: What do you know Someone who is related to Ziggles hates both him and Vickie. This is going to be good :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey Guys I wrote this darning Raw so I can get a head start on Updating this week :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock and WWE-Little-Angel I got the Bitch Nick and Bitch Vickie from one episode of Family Guy when Stewie made Bitch Stewie and Bitch Bryan and I just thought of that episode when I wrote the last Chapter :D :D Well on with the story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 18

"So you're back again this week Wilson and you brought your husband?" Haylie asked as her and Bryan walked into Carrie and Adam's locker room and they were sitting on the couch and Adam had his hand around her

"Yeah we're both in Champion vs. Champion matches tonight." Carrie smiled "I'm facing Bryan tonight."

"And I'm going to shut up Mike." Adam smirked

"I hope so." Haylie said as her and Bryan sat on the other couch "Oh Kayla signed a new diva over here on Raw."

"I heard. Adrienne signed Nick's sister over on Smackdown." Carrie said "And she's awesome."

"Whoa someone related to Nick and is not like him?" Haylie asked in shock "Something must be wrong."

"Not at all she's awesome." Carrie smiled "So who are you facing tonight?"

"The new Diva Kayla signed." Haylie said

"Know anything about her?" Carrie asked

"Not that I know of." Haylie said "Well my match is next wish me luck."

"Good luck." Carrie said as Haylie left

"Why do I have a bad feeling about the new Diva?" Bryan asked

"I don't know but I have the same feeling." Carrie said

"Me too." Adam said

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Diva's and WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Lip Service Black Web Lace Camisole Top, a Black Knit Denim Ruffle Skirt, a pair of Black Tall Over The Knee Flat Boots, The Diva's Championship on her right shoulder and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she got in the ring she threw up the piece sign then waited for the new Diva

"And her opponent making her debut on Monday Night Raw from Cardiff, Wales Tonya Ryan!"

_Step Up_ by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out wearing a Sweet Love Black Faux Fur Cuff Cardigan, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Tanker Boots. When Tonya got in the ring she stared at Haylie in a scary way

"_Damn she's huge." _Haylie thought as she stared at Tonya _"And scary I got to be careful."_ She thought as the bell rang

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Haylie tried to pull off her finisher on Tonya she knocked her down and when Haylie got up Tonya used her finisher _Step Up _which is a very powerful spinebuster and she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Tonya Ryan!"

After she won the ref raised her hand then Phil's sister Alicia came out and went in the ring and congratulated her then handed her a Nexus arm band which she looked at it for a minute then put it on and her and Alicia stuck their fists in the air and they went to beat down on Haylie.

Then the crowd cheered as The Corre Diva's Ally and Arianna came out running with Chairs in their hands and Ran out Tonya and Alicia and had a stare down with them then they went to check on Haylie

"So that guy is Barri's sister?" Carrie asked as she was in Kayla's office

"Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to sign both of them to Raw but I'm having second thoughts since that beat down." Kayla said "Thank god all the members of the Corre are here tonight."

"Yeah." Carrie said

"But still Tonya did impress me enough to give her a Diva's title shot this Sunday at The Rumble." Kayla said

"Are you kidding?" Carrie asked

"Carrie I'm a fair person." Kayla said "She earned that shot fair and square."

"Alright but what if New Nexus interferes?" Carrie asked

"Simple I know Phil is going to complain about me banning Alicia from ring side so I'm going to let her." Kayla said and Carrie had her eyes wide "But I'm also going to have Ally and Arianna at ringside too and since Arianna is the temporary Smackdown GM I'm sure she'll allow it."

"Oh thank god." Carrie said "You'll do anything to make things fair will you?"

"Pretty Much." Kayla smiled "And don't you have a match against Bryan?"

"Oh right I got to go." Carrie said running out of Kayla's office

"The following Champion vs. Champion contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the Bella Twins from Aberdeen, Washington he is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Bryan's theme played and he came out with the Bella's and when they got in the ring they posed for the fans and _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie had on a Blue Tie Dye Sports Tank Top, Blue Tie Dye Skinny Jeans, a pair of Dark Blue Converse, and the Intercontinental Championship on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with the belt then went down and handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Bryan was down Carrie went up on the top rope and tried to use her finisher on her but one of the Bella's pushed her down and lucky for her the ref saw it and disqualified

"Here is your winner by disqualification the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she was announced the winner the Ref handed her back her belt and Carrie looked at the Bella's

"_Why would they do that to me?" _She thought as she walked to the back

_Me: Ok so I think the Bella's did that to her to make sure Bryan would win...or do they think of Carrie as a threat? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back quickly since I got NXT Spoilers and they're detaled so I could write a better chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 19

"Ok good think god there are no elimations this week." Carrie said as she had on a White Long sleeve shirt with Blue Sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Dark Blue Converse low tops.

"Yeah but there are only six of us left and a double elimination is coming up so I need to be careful." Brandon said as he had on his Blue and White Wrestling Outfit "And on top of that there is a 6 way match tonight and the winner if he chooses gets to switch his pro."

"If you win are you going to switch me for someone?" Carrie asked

"Please if you didn't want to switch me with someone else if you won that battle royal back a few weeks ago what makes you think I want another pro?" Brandon asked "You're my best friend and to be honest I didn't want to be here on NXT unless you were my pro."

"You didn't?" Carrie asked "How come?"

"We got great chemistry together when we're in tag matches, we get along more than the other set of pro's and rookies and if I got to choose what title shot I would get after winning NXT it would be the tag title shot no matter what." Brandon smiled

"You still remember our dream from when we were younger?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Yeah both of our moms were being jerks toward us that day and we were in our secret hideout talking about what we would do if we made it to the WWE and we both agree we would be the top tag team." Brandon smiled

"Yeah I remember that." Carrie smiled "Everyone doubted us back then."

"They doubted you more because you wanted to become a superstar more than a diva they said you wouldn't make it as one." Brandon said

"Proved them wrong didn't I?" Carrie asked then she smiled "Hell I became the first diva to be the WWE Champion and I held that title for 7 months."

"Man you should have seen the look on the kids who picked on us faces when they saw you as the WWE Champion." Brandon laughed

"Showed them not to be doubters huh?" Carrie asked

"Yeah but they still were and are no matter what we do." Brandon said "Although we did shut them up big time when we first appeared on NXT together."

"We did?" Carrie asked

"Yeah I went back to Boise for Christmas break and one of the guys who love to pick on us said that he's sorry he's ever doubted us." Brandon smiled

"Wasn't that the fat kid who used to take our lunch at school and kick sand in our eyes?" Carrie asked

"Yep." Brandon smiled

"Huh? I wonder what he's doing now." Carrie wondered

"Don't know don't care. We're big and they're not." Brandon smiled

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon hi fived each other

"Ready for tonight?" Brandon asked

"Let's do it." Carrie smiled as they went out to the ring

"Ok seriously if I ran the show I would have competitions that help the rookies not make them look bad." Carrie said as her and Brandon got back to their locker room

"I agree and no one won this one that's how stupid it is." Brandon grumbled

"Why are they trying to embarrass you guys?" Carrie asked as she sat down "I don't care about them embarrassing Bryon but everyone else it's not fair."

"I know it's like WWE Doesn't care about this show." Brandon said

"To be honest this show went down the drain at the beginning of season 3." Carrie said

"Didn't you want to be on season 3?" Brandon asked

"Yeah and to be honest I was about to and Karla was going to be my rookie." Carrie said

"You were almost on Season 3? What happened?" Brandon asked

"Simple they thought Karla was too good for NXT so they put her on Smackdown right away." Carrie smiled

"Ok I got one question." Brandon said

"Shoot."

"You and Karla's wrestling skills are really great but Torrie's was average how is it that you guys have better wrestling skills than her?" Bandon asked

"We trained a lot and don't forget Torrie is my half sister don't forget who else I'm related to." Carrie smiled

"Oh yeah." Brandon smiled "By the way is he coming back to TNA soon?"

"He's supposed to be Katie told me that they're trying to get the Main Event Mafia together." Carrie said

"Well to get rid of Immortal I hope it works." Brandon said

"Me too." Carrie smiled

"Hey Carrie what are you going to do about the Bella twins?" Brandon asked

"Well lucky for me Arianna was at Raw last night and she's in charge since taking over for Adrienne since she got attacked last week. I talked to her into putting me in a tag match against them later on tonight." Carrie smirked "And I got the perfect partner."

"Is it Haylie?" Brandon asked

"No she needs to rest if she's going to beat that Tonya chick on Sunday and Randy too." Carrie said then smirked "Don't worry my partner is just as good."

"Who is it?" Brandon asked

"It's a surprise." Carrie smiled

"Awwww man." Brandon said

"Come on you have a 6 person match to win and not switch pros when you do win." Carrie said as they went back out to the arena

_**FF Towards the End of The match**_

The final three people in the ring were Brandon, Craig and Bryon and when both Craig and Brandon were on the ropes Bryon tried to eliminate both of them but both Brandon and Craig pulled on the rope and eliminated Bryon then Craig eliminated Brandon when he didn't expect it.

"Here is your winner Craig Maurer!"

After he was announced the winner he celebrated a bit then Matt got in the ring

"Congratulations Craig." Matt said "Did you decide if you're going to switch pros or not?"

"You know there are so many great pros on that stage right now." Craig said "Well everyone but Ted and Ziggles. But I decide not to switch my pro."

"Thank you Craig." Matt said

"_Huh? So he decided to keep Josh as a pro huh?" _Carrie thought happily _"He and Josh must share the same bond as me and Brandon. Well may the better rookie win I'm looking forward to Craig and Brandon being the final two left on Season 4." _

_Me: So Craig and Josh share the same bond as Brandon and Carrie huh? Well that's rare and good for them at the same time it could help them :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: I'm back and we had no school today (Thank god for that because I have a sore throat but I still want to update) So I had all day to work on this Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story and see who Carrie chose as her tag team partner :D :D_

Chapter 20

"Those twins are going down." Carrie said as she got ready for her match which she had on a Dark Blue Cut off tank top, Dark Blue Shorts a pair of Dark Blue Converse and a short sleeve dark blue hoodie

"Did you pick a tag team partner?" Adam asked

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled

"Who is it?" Adam asked

"It's a surprise." Carrie smiled "But anyway I'm basically supposed to be at ringside for your match protecting you against Mike's boyfriend?"

"Pretty much." Smiled Adam "But hey I would rather have the hottest Diva on my side than a dude."

"You're sweet." Carrie smiled "Hey my match is first I got to go."

"Alright love you." Adam said as he kissed Carrie softly

"Love you too." Carrie said as she ran out and got her partner

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Brie and Nikki the Bella twins!"

The Bella's theme played and they came out doing their normal entrance and when they got in the ring they waited for Carrie and also saying she didn't find a partner but instead of Carrie's normal entrance theme playing _Higher _by _Taio Cruz and Travie McCoy _played and Carrie and her little sister Karla came out

"And their opponents the team of Karla Wilson and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Karla had on the same outfit as Carrie but instead of Blue it was Fuchsia and when they came out they had their hoods on and when they took them off they stuck their fists up and Blue and Fuchsia fireworks came out of the Pryo then they went and slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and went on the top rope where Carrie posed with her belt and Karla stuck her fist in the air then they went down and took off their hoodies and Carrie handed her belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Carrie and Brie and when she was down Carrie went on the top rope and waited for her to get up but Nikki tried to get her off but Karla dragged her to the floor where she did her finisher _Game Over _on her. Back in the ring when Brie did get up and tried to get Carrie off she used _Destinybreaker _on her and won

"Here are your winners Karla Wilson and the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Karla went back in the ring and hugged Carrie tightly and they celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back

"Bella's should learn mess with one Wilson you mess with all of them." Carrie smiled as her and Karla got back to Carrie and Adam's locker room

"Exactly I don't know why they attacked you but I bet they'll stay away from you now sis." Karla smiled as her and Carrie hi fived each other

"I should have known you would have asked Karla to be your partner." Adam smiled as he walked in

"I asked her to be her partner alright." Karla said as she rolled her eyes "Adam I swear you know nothing about us together."

"I would but your sister likes giving out surprises." Adam said

"So everyone can be surprised." Karla said rolling her eyes some more

"Ok you two break it up I don't want another fight between you guys." Carrie said "Not tonight anyway."

"Alright Sis." Karla said hugging Carrie "I'm going to hang out with Barbie, Celeste and Charity I'll see you later."

"Alright Karla." Carrie smiled as Karla left "Why do you guys like to fight."

"She starts them." Adam said quickly

"So do you." Carrie said

"One time." Adam said and Carrie rolled her eyes "What?"

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he came out with Alex and when they got in the ring Mike got a Microphone

"This Sunday I will win the Royal Rumble and take back my title from Haylie Trudel." Mike said "I shouldn't have to get my rematch this way. I mean really I have to be in the Rumble just to get a shot at the most idiotic Diva on the roster…Well second idiotic Diva the first is sleeping with the World Champion just to get a shot at the Rumble. We both know it's true because I'm The Miz and I'm…Awesome!"

Then Nick's theme played and he came out with Vickie

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!"

After Nick got in the ring they waited for their opponent and Randy's theme played first and he came out with Kayla

"And their opponents first being accompanied to the ring by Kayla Batista from St. Louis, Missouri Randy Orton!"

Kayla had on a White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, and a pair of Blue Sneakers. When they got in the Ring Randy went on the ropes and did his pose while Kayla stared Vickie down and Scared her out of the ring. Then Adam's theme played and he came out with Carrie

"And his tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Carrie had on her Wrestling outfit from earlier and came out arm and arm with Adam and when they got to the ring Carrie tried to attack Mike for that 'Sleeping with the Champ just to get a title shot' comment but Adam and Randy held her back and when the match started Carrie left the ring

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Adam and Nick and when Alex tried to get involved in the Match he was met with a surprise _Destinybreaker _from Carrie and when that distracted Nick he turned around and got speared by Adam and he pinned Nick and won.

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and the World Heavyweight Champion Edge!"

After they were announced the winners Kayla went and hugged Randy and Carrie ran into the ring and jumped on Adam and hugged him happily and they celebrated a bit

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled getting Carrie and Adam's attention "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Edge Carrie I had enough of this at the Royal Rumble if Edge uses the Spear to win or if Carrie uses Destinybreaker to win they will have an automatic DQ and my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler will be the new World Champion!"

"VICKIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER LEAVE YOUR HOUSE!" Carrie screamed trying to attack Vickie but Adam held him back then he went and Speared Nick again and when Nick got up and Vickie was in the way he speared Nick again with this time Vickie barely getting out of the way.

"I can't believe that bitch." Adam growled as he and Carrie were in his hotel room "Banning our finishing moves just so Nick can win that's low even for her!"

"Adam Adam calm down baby." Carrie said hugging her husband

"How Can I calm down we're both screwed this Sunday!" Adam yelled "Our finishing moves are banned!"

"Not entirely." Carrie smirked

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"You can't do the spear at the Rumble and I can't do Destinybreaker at the Rumble." Carrie said

"I know that!" Adam yelled

"Think about it I found a loop hole in all of this." Carrie smiled and Adam thought for a minute then smiled

"I see where you're going at." Adam smiled "Thank god you never let Vickie get to you."

"I just make death threats to her every now and then no big deal." Carrie smiled "But anyway Vickie forgot one detail in her plan like always."

"I'm so glad I have you as my wife." Adam smiled as he hugged Carrie back "Can you forgive me for yelling?"

"Already have babe." Carrie smiled as she hugged Adam again

_Me: So Vickie decided to ban Adam's and Carrie's finishing moves at the Rumble huh? Well that'll backfire on her. What is Carrie's plan and will she or Adam walk out with the World Heavyweight Championship? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I just saw the Rumble and it was Awesome. I mean I can't even put it into words :D :D But this did cause me to have a surprise at the end of this chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story and the surprise :D :D_

Chapter 21

"Ready for tonight?" Carrie asked as her and Adam got to the arena

"You bet." Adam said "Think this will work?"

"I know this will work I've been training you all weekend when we were in Cali." Carrie said as they got to their locker room

"And I've been training you all weekend as well." Adam smiled "I swear you do it better than me."

"You say that to everyone who uses it." Carrie said as she was picking out an outfit to wear for tonight

"Do not." Adam said

"You say it to Ally." Carrie said

"Just to be nice she is my sister after all." Adam said

"Uh huh sure." Carrie said not believing him

"It's true." Adam said

"I believe you." Carrie said as she changed into a Tripp Black White Lace Corset, Black Knit Denim Ruffle Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Slouch Booties.

"I swear if you didn't look so sexy right now I would get you." Adam said

"Thank you baby." Carrie bushed

"You're welcome baby." Adam smiled as he kissed Carrie passionately and she kissed back then Carrie broke the kiss after a few minutes

"Baby don't forget our match is first." Carrie said

"I remember." Adam grumbled

"Don't worry after our match we can make love all we want." Carrie smiled then grumbled "As long as you're still the champ."

"I heard that." Adam said

"Good." Carrie smirked as she walked out to the ring with Adam

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion The Rated R Superstar Edge!"

Adam's theme played and he came out and got in the ring and did his usual poses

"And his opponent first from Sacramento, California she is the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out to the cheering fans as she ran and slapped their hands then went in the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belt then went down and kissed Adam then waited for Nick

But before he came out someone Carrie hated came out

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled "I SAID EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! Edge Carrie I'm here to remind you that if Edge you use the spear and Carrie if you use Destinybreaker you will be disqualified and Edge if you get disqualified you will lose the World Heavyweight Championship and Carrie if you use Destinybreaker you will be stripped of the Intercontinental Championship!"

"YOU BITCH!" Carrie Yelled not caring about the PG Rules right now as Nick's theme played and he came out and got to the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Adam went to the ring apron but Vickie got up and yelled at him a couple of times then slapped him two times and tried slapping him a third time but Karla ran down and started beating her up as Adam turned around and saw Nick still down then went to the ring apron again and looked like he was going to use the spear then smirked when Nick was Almost up and went up on the top rope and when Nick got up completely he went and tried to get him off but Adam smirked and used _Destinybreaker _on Nick and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

After Adam won Carrie got up weakly and saw that he won Carrie went over and hugged him and gave him a quick kiss then got her belt and went to the back

"So my move worked when you used it huh?" Carrie asked as her and Adam got back to their locker room

"Yeah it did." Adam smiled "It felt good. Thank god you found that loophole."

"Yeah." Carrie smiled as she sat down on the couch "Although I was looking forward to using the spear though."

"I'll let you use it still." Adam smiled as he put his arm around her

"Thank you baby." Carrie smiled as she cuddled close to Adam and they watched Randy's match against Haylie "Do you think Kayla will use her power to have Randy be the WWE Champion?"

"Doubt it Kayla is a fair person." Adam said

"True." Carrie said as she put her left leg on Adam's lap and cuddled closer to him

"Hey why did Karla come out and help us?" Adam asked

"She hates Vickie like us." Carrie said "And she told me that she won't let Vickie interfere in our match."

"I swear you have a pretty smart sister." Adam smiled

"Who Torrie or Karla?" Carrie asked

"Karla." Adam said

"Oh ok." Carrie smiled as she put her head on his shoulder and saw that Haylie retained her title

"I can't believe that after all she went though earlier tonight with the New Nexus Diva's and that masked Diva who helped Tonya win." Adam Said "Do you think that masked Diva will join New Nexus to take down The Corre Diva's?"

"I think so." Carrie said "I wonder who that masked diva is?"

"I don't know but it must be someone who doesn't like both Arianna and Ally." Adam said

"What about Riley?" Carrie asked

"I don't know about her." Adam said "But I think that the masked Diva doesn't like Riley because she's part of The Corre."

"I think so." Carrie said watching Haylie's match then smiled "Thank god she won."

"Are you jealous of her?" Adam asked

"Nah I'll face you at Elimination Chamber." Carrie smirked

"You won't quit until you get my title right?" Adam asked

"Exactly." Carrie smiled "But I have a plan to make sure I get a title shot." Then she smirked

"You should listen to her Adam my Niece is smart." A voice said then Carrie turned around and smiled

"Uncle Kevin!" Carrie smiled as she went to Hug Kevin "What is my favorite Uncle doing here?"

"Simple I'm back in the WWE." Kevin smiled as he hugged Carrie

"I thought you would join my brother in re making the Main Event Mafia in TNA." Carrie said then sounded annoyed "You came back here for the money?"

"You know me so well." Kevin Smiled

"Man whore." Adam mumbled

"I heard that!" Kevin said

"You are." Adam said

"Am not." Kevin said

"Adam Uncle Kevin can you guys please not fight." Carrie begged

"Anything for my favorite Niece." Kevin smiled

"Good luck tonight Uncle Kevin." Carrie smiled

"Thank you Carrie." Kevin smiled as he left

"You'll need it." Carrie smirked

_**FF Towards The middle of the Rumble**_

When the Rumble was still going on everyone was counting down to number 39 and when the count ended Carrie's theme played and she ran out and attacked Wade and eventually eliminating him then she went and attacked Santino and eliminated him too

_**FF Towards The End of The Rumble**_

The two last people in there were Carrie and Dos and after Carrie used her finisher on him she leaned against the ropes and when he got up he ran after Carrie and almost eliminated her but she somehow eliminated him and won

"Here is your 2011 Royal Rumble Winner Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie was announced the Winner she started crying happily then got on the top rope and posed happily for the fans then celebrated in the ring for a while then she went to the back

"Ok why didn't you tell me you were going to be in the Rumble?" Adam asked in shock

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Carrie smirked as she hugged Adam tightly "I can't believe I did I I'm the first woman to win the Rumble. I am so happy right now."

"Me too baby you finally lived one of your dreams." Adam said happily as he hugged her back tightly

"I know I am so excited." Carrie smiled "I finally did it."

"Congratulations baby." Adam said happily

"Thank you so much baby." Carrie smiled

_Me: Yes Carrie being in the Rumble and Winning it was the surprise :D That way she's sure to be at Wrestlemania and to make Vickie madder at her :D :D But who Cares about Vickie :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and I wrote this while watching Raw so I got some pretty good Ideas for this :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the Story and Sydney belongs to her and if you guys have time read her story "On The Frontline" That goes with this story and "Hold It Against Me" :D :D_

Chapter 22

"Wilson did Kayla sign you to Raw?" Haylie asked as Carrie and Adam arrived at Raw

"No I'm here to announce who I'm going to face at Wrestlemania tonight." Carrie smiled "And believe me I know who I'm going to face."

"Me?" Haylie asked

"Or me?" Adam asked

"Wait you're her husband and you don't know who she's going to face?" Haylie asked

"She really likes surprises." Adam said sounding annoyed

"And don't you forget it." Carrie smiled as they went to Haylie's locker room "So how's new Nexus treating you?"

"Oh they hate my guts." Haylie said

"Doesn't half the roster?" Carrie asked "No offence or anything."

"None taken Wilson." Haylie smiled "At least I have the Corre Divas having my back."

"You do know they might betray you in the long run right?" Adam asked

"At this point I doubt it but I'm watching my back just in case." Haylie said

"Well I would have the Divas watch their back to." Haylie said "If they attacked Adrienne they'll attack any one."

"I agree." Carrie said "Well wish me luck I'm going to announce who I'm facing."

"Alright." Haylie smiled as she left

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the 2011 Royal Rumble winner The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out to a huge pop as she had on a light blue long sleeved shirt, Blue Jeans, and a pair of Blue Converse low tops. When she got in the ring she went on the rope and posed with her belt then smiled and pointed at the Wrestlemania sign then went down and got a mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm still in shock about last night." Carrie smiled "And in case you missed it I have made history and became the first woman to win the Royal Rumble. I mean it is such an honor everyone. Now I made up my mind and I would like both Haylie and Edge to come out so I can tell them who I want to face."

Adam's theme played first and he came out first then got in the ring and gave Carrie a quick kiss then stood as _Take It Off _by _Ke$ha _played and Haylie came out wearing a Yellow Tube Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Grey Converse High Tops. When Haylie got in the ring she smiled and threw up the piece sign then stood next to Adam

"Guys may I say I think you both are wonderful competitors and I would be glad to face both of you at Wrestlemania." Carrie said "Haylie you have no idea how much I wanted to face you in a one on one match and what a great way to do it than on the grandest stage of them all" She smiled some more

"But I want to make more history this year and I'll do that by becoming the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania." Carrie smirked at Adam "So Edge I'm facing you at Wrestlemania."

"Carrie I would be honored to…" But Adam didn't finish as Mike's theme played and he came out with Alex

"Wilson you didn't deserve to win the Royal Rumble." Mike said as he got in the ring "You didn't even deserve to be in the World Heavyweight Championship match."

"What are you saying Miz?" Carrie asked

"I'm saying give up you're Rumble opportunity to me." Mike said

"Now listen here…" Haylie tried to say but Carrie cut her off

"Miz you may have a point." Carrie said "But no matter what people say I will go on to Wrestlemania."

"That's the thing you don't deserve to go on to Wrestlemania." Mike said and he was about to say something else but _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"Miz I have had it with your mouth." Kayla said mad at Mike "What Carrie did last night she made all the Diva's proud past present and future proud! And I'm not going to have you ruin it! Now Haylie has a match tonight so I'm not going to force her to be in two but tonight it's going to be Miz vs. Carrie Wilson and her tag team partner…The Rated R Superstar Edge! And Alex is…"

"Let me guess banned from ringside?" Miz asked in a mocking voice

"No he and Cole are BANNED FROM THE BUILDING!" Kayla yelled "And yes I do mean you Michael Cole I know how you are around your boyfriend."

"You can't do that Miss. Batista!" Cole got up and protested

"I just did." Kayla smirked "Gentlemen Ladies enjoy you're night." Then she went to the back

"I swear Kayla is a smart woman." Carrie said as she changed into a Dark Blue Sparkly Sports Bra but Kept the Jeans and the Converse on

"I agree she's smart." Adam smiled

"And caring too." Haylie smiled "I'll see you guys after my match." Then she left

"Thank god for the Corre." Carrie said as her and Adam walked to the ring for their match "If they didn't show up then Haylie would be done for."

"Yeah." Adam said "Maybe they won't turn their back on…SYDNEY!" Then he ran over to his fallen sister

"What happened?" Carrie asked as she ran over to Adam

"Someone attacked Sydney!" Adam yelled holding his sister

"I'll tell someone." Carrie said as she ran and saw two Corre Divas Riley and Arianna "Sydney's been attacked!"

"What?" Riley asked

"Adam and I saw her laying down unconscious someone attacked her!" Carrie said as Arianna went and got Haylie and Ally

"Where is she?" Ally asked as she looked like she was going to cry

"Follow me." Carrie said as they ran to Adam and Sydney

"Help is on the way." Adam said holding Sydney

"I hate the New Nexus." Ally cried as Haylie and the Corre Divas hugged her

"We all do." Riley said "And believe me they're going down one way or another

"Damn right they will." Ally cried

_Me: The New Nexus Divas have striked again first Adrienne then Sydney. Who will be their next Victim? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the NXT Chapter and this isn't one of my best Chapters but I have plans for the Next Chapter where Vickie makes her Rivalry more personal with Carrie :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 23

"I swear WWE should bring back best week ever and you be on it." Brandon said as he and Carrie were backstage for NXT

"But WWE never had best week ever." Carrie said as she changed into a Light Blue Sports Bra, Light Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Light Blue Nikes

"They should because you're having one right now." Brandon smiled "You won the Rumble, you beat the Miz last night and you, Adam and Karla will beat Nick and LaySkank tonight."

"Well I did have a pretty good week." Carrie smiled

"And it'll only get better." Brandon smiled as he put his arm around Carrie

"You're right." Carrie smiled "And hey this might be a good week for you too."

"I'm hanging out with you of course it will." Brandon smiled

"We'll see." Carrie smiled "Anyway wish me luck I have a match against Brodus."

"Good luck." Brandon said as he followed Carrie to the ring and she came out first and waited for Brodus then Dos's theme played and he and Brodus came out but Dos's announcer did the interdictions which Carrie did not understand then the match started as soon as he got in

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brodus was down somehow Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did he tried to get Carrie off but she used all her power and strength and used a very powerful _Destinybreaker _on him and got the pin and won

"Here is your winner the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After Carrie won Brandon went in and raised her hand and hugged her and went to the back

"That felt good even though it was Brodus I beat." Carrie smiled as she sat down on the couch

"I told you this was going to be your best week ever." Brandon smiled

"I think you're right." Carrie smiled "All I need to do is help Adam keep his World Heavyweight Championship till Wrestlemania and then win it at Wrestlemania then it'll be my best year ever."

"I'm rooting for you Carrie." Brandon smiled

"Thanks man." Carrie smiled "Good luck in tonight's challenge know which pro you're going to talk about?"

"Oh yeah." Brandon said

"Do I even need to ask who?" Carrie asked

"No no you don't." Brandon laughed

"Good because I suck at guessing even know I'm sure this guess is right." Carrie laughed

"And I'm pretty sure I'll come out on top since I'm actually funny." Brandon said

"I agree on that one." Carrie said "I mean Derrick tries too hard you don't even have to try."

"I know right?" Brandon asked

"Yeah to be honest you're funnier than half the guys in the locker room." Carrie laughed "Even funnier than Adam."

"He is not." Adam said as he walked in

"Ok what the hell are you doing here?" Carrie asked "You never visit us darning NXT unless it's in a promo."

"I thought I would surprise you guys but I hear you guys talking about Brandon being funnier than half the locker room." Adam said "I knew you were an evil pro." He joked

"I am not but I want Brandon to win." Carrie said "I'm being a good pro towards my rookie."

"What about the other rookies?" Adam asked

"I like most of them but Brandon is my favorite." Carrie smiled as she hugged Brandon

"He's my favorite too." Adam said

"I know he is and I know he's going to win NXT." Carrie smiled as she gave Adam a quick kiss "Love you." Then she left with Brandon

When all the Rookies were in the ring they had 30 seconds to talk about a Pro and after Bryon went it was Brandon's turn.

"Brandon you have 30 seconds go!" Matt said

"Thank you Matt but you know what sucks Bryon's pro is a two time loser first he got outsmarted by my pro and the World Heavyweight Champion at the Rumble and it seems like he loves losing because he had to be in the Rumble match…only to get eliminated by Josh 30 seconds later along with the Miz but who cares about him. What my point is that Dolph Ziggler will always be a loser. Thank you." Brandon smiled then smirked when he heard Nick yell at him and Carrie laughed

"I was about to say that about Nick myself later tonight but Brandon here took the words out of my mouth." Adam said as Carrie and Brandon got back to their locker room

"It's true he's a two time loser." Brandon laughed "He lost to you and he lost the Rumble."

"He was only in there for 30 seconds." Carrie laughed

"Too bad Santino has the unbeatable record for being in the Rumble the shortest time." Adam said pretending to be sad

"Yeah if Nick had that time I would laugh at him." Brandon laughed

"Same here and laugh at Vickie too." Carrie laughed

"Don't you already laugh at her?" Adam asked

"Yeah but I like finding more stuff to laugh at her." Carrie laughed

"You're evil." Brandon smiled

"And don't you forget it." Carrie smiled as she got ready for Smackdown

_Me: Ha ha Dolph is a two time loser =)) =)) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Me: Hey Guys I can honestly say this Chapter is better than the last one when I read the Smackdown Spoilers the Smackdown Chapter became so clear and trust me this is a good one. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 24

"Alright all we need to do is keep him the Champ till Wrestlemania then the title is mine." Carrie smirked as her and Karla got ready for Smackdown

"Why do I have to be in this match again?" Karla asked as she was referring to their match where they were teaming up against Adam to take on Nick and LayCool

"Because you attacked Vickie on Sunday and she's blaming you for Nick not being Champion." Carrie said

"Why am I not surprised." Karla said annoyed as she had on a Fuchsia Tank Top, Fuchsia Skinny Jeans and a pair of Fuchsia Converse low tops.

"Hey she needs someone to blame and you're this week's victim." Carrie said as she changed into the same outfit as Karla only Blue and White Tie Dye

"That sucks but I can deal with it because we'll win our match tonight." Karla smirked

"You two want back up?" Madison asked as she entered the locker room

"I think we're good but if you want since Vickie might interfere it'll be a good idea." Carrie said

"Are you sure you hate Vickie and your brother and are not a spy for them?" Karla asked raising an eyebrow

"Trust me I would rather join the New Nexus divas than be a spy for them." Madison said shuddering

"I'll believe you for now." Karla said as she continued to get ready

"Sorry Madison Karla has trust issues when it comes to people close to Vickie and Nick." Carrie said

"Hey don't worry about it I'm used to it." Madison smiled as she sat on the couch "But hey better me being related to nick than that Tonya chick."

"She scares me." Karla said shuddering

"Better not let her hear that or you'll be just like Adrienne and Sydney." Madison said

"Please as long as I'm around Karla she won't end up like Adrienne and Sydney." Carrie said "I swear the Corre Divas have a bunch to deal with right now."

"I agree." Karla said "They have to deal with Alicia, Tonya and a masked chick named Bridge which I honestly think she's Bridget Guerrero."

"You honestly think that?" Carrie asked

"Yeah it's a long shot though." Karla said "I won't tell The Corre Divas until I'm sure."

"Alright." Carrie said nodding her head "Speaking of the New Nexus Divas I heard that you're making your debut against Alicia am I right Madison?"

"Yep." Madison smiled "I won't let any of you down and I'll prove myself."

"I like your altitude." Carrie smiled as she watched a promo then she groaned "Will she shut up?"

"What's going on?" Karla asked

"Watch." Carrie said pointing to the TV

_**In The Ring**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen last Sunday my boyfriend was screwed out of the World Heavyweight Championship and there is one person responsible which she attacked me last night!" Vickie said "Karla I know you're back there and had no right to attack me!"

_**Backstage**_

"I'm going to shut her up." Karla said as she got up "If I don't make it I'm giving all that I own to you sis." Then she left and walked to the ring

_**In The Ring**_

"Thinks to her my boyfriend is not the World Heavyweight Champion which he deserves because last Sunday Edge used an Illegal move to win!" Vickie yelled as Karla's theme _New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and she came out

"Vickie shut up for once will you?" Karla asked while yelling at her "Edge did not use an illegal move to beat you ok Destinybreaker was illegal for Carrie only like the Spear was illegal for Edge only so yeah Edge won fair and square ok so how about you shut up and jump off a cliff alright?"

"Excuse me Karla but I'm the Official Consultant of Smackdown and what I say goes and Edge used an illegal…" But she didn't finish as Karla slapped her then attacked her then LayCool ran in and attacked her then the Crowd cheered as Carrie and Adam ran in and cleared the ring then Carrie went in and checked on Karla

"What was that you never just attack someone like that all of a sudden?" Carrie asked as they got backstage

"I don't know I think it's because I'm tired of the way she's treated you and Adam." Karla said "I've only been holding this in ever since I debuted on Smackdown."

"Well you shouldn't its not good for you." Carrie said as she hugged Karla "Tonight take out all of your anger alright."

"I will." Karla said then smiled a bit "Thanks Carrie."

"Don't mention it what are sisters for?" Carrie asked while she smiled

"Good point." Karla smiled as she hugged Carrie again

"The Following 6 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!"

Nick's theme played and he and Vickie came out and got to the ring and made out real quick and then LayCool's theme played and they came out

"And his tag team partners LayCool!"

When LayCool got out they went in the ring and acted like 2 year olds like always then _Higher _by _Taio Cruz and Travie McCoy _played and Carrie and Karla came out

"And their opponents first the team of Karla Wilson and the Intercontinental Champion and the 2011 Royal Rumble Winner Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie and Karla came out they smiled and stuck up their fists and Blue and Fuchsia fireworks came out of the pryo then they walked out and waited at the end of the stage then Adam's theme played and he came out

"And their tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada he is the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

When he met up with Carrie and Karla they hugged quickly then got in the ring and Carrie and Layla started out

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Michelle and Karla and when Michelle was in position Karla went for _Game Over _and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners Karla Wilson, The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and The World Heavyweight Champion Edge!"

After they won Carrie went in and hugged her sister then Adam came in and raised both of their hands and they celebrated a bit

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled mad "I SAID EXCUSE ME! I had enough of this. KARLA YOU'RE FIRED!"

And that's when Carrie lost it and went to attack Vickie not caring if she got killed or injured

"HOW DARE YOU FIRE KARLA!" Carrie yelled as she made Vickie bleed but she wanted to make Vickie suffer

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Arianna yelled as she came out and got on the mic "STOP! Vickie you're actions tonight are UNACCEPTABLE! First off Karla is NOT Fired! Second next week Vickie you're facing both Wilson sisters in a Falls Count Anywhere Street fight! Third Dolph you want Edge you got him next week it's you Vs. Him for the world Heavyweight Championship and the special guest referee is none other than Madison! Oh I'm not done yet and it's going to be a Lumber Jack match with all the members of The Corre as the Lumber Jacks." Arianna smirked as she saw the look on Nick's face then saw Vickie knocked out bleeding

"_I have really got to think Carrie for doing this to Vickie." _Arianna thought as she went to the back

"_Thank you so much Arianna." _Carrie thought then looked at Vickie _"Vickie if you think I'm crazy then just you wait when Karla gets your hands on you in a falls count anywhere street fight."_

_Me: Oh man Vickie should have never tried to Fire Karla because now she has to face their wrath. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 25

_Me: Hey Guys Vickie was on Raw once again and she gave me the Idea for this Chapter :D :D So I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 25

"Wilson just join Raw already." Haylie said as Carrie walked in the arena

"Sorry but I like Smackdown more and where ever Vickie goes I go." Carrie said as she went to Kayla's office "Kayla ban Vickie from Raw."

"Oh believe me I want to." Kayla growled "But I can't damn Vince."

"Man." Carrie said "But what is she doing here?"

"I don't know but take care of her!" Kayla yelled

"Believe I am." Carrie growled as she left and went to someone's locker room "Hey want to help me with Vickie?"

"Count me in." John smiled "As long as you got my back in my match against Phil."

"Don't worry man I'll have your back." Carrie smiled as she hi fived John

"So basically you follow Vickie around?" John asked

"I'm her celebrity stalker." Carrie smirked "Where ever she goes I go."

"Damn will you ever stop?" John asked as he joked

"If she leaves the WWE I will but until then I'm like a Ninja I'll pop up unexpectedly where ever she is." Carrie smirked

"You really want her gone huh?" John asked

"You bet I do one she's annoying two she tried to steal Adam from me and three I hate her." Carrie said

"Good enough for me." John said as they saw Vickie and Nick in the ring "Let's go."

"Right." Carrie said as she followed John

"Ladies and Gentlemen in two weeks my boyfriend will…EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled "In two weeks my boyfriend will not enter the Elimination Chamber as a challenger he will enter as…" But she got cut off by John's theme and he came out with Carrie and she had on a Purple leather jacket on, Dark Purple Skinny jeans and a pair of Purple Converse low tops. When they got in the ring they both got in the ring they both got Mics

"Well well well look what we got here." John said "The last time the four of us were in the ring together was when Vickie and I shared a long…sexy…passionate kiss."

"Vickie John is more of a man than Dolph will ever be." Carrie said

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled "I had enough of you two and…EXCUSE ME! IF YOU CONTUNE TO DISRESPECT US THEN WE'LL LEAVE!"

"So you guys will leave if the WWE Universe doesn't shut up?" Carrie asked as she smirked "Well then WWE Universe Make some noise!" Then they started cheering very loud then Vickie and Nick left and Carrie smirked as she hi fived John as Phil's theme played and he came out then he got in the ring and Carrie left then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil was in one of the corners John punched him a couple of times and the ref counted to 5 then Phil won by disqualification then John stopped and Phil left the ring and John smirked as Carrie joined him in the ring then Michael and David came out and King handed John and Carrie a steel chair and Carrie yelled at Cole to go jump off a building then they freed the ring of the New Nexus but then Tonya and the masked Diva walked up to Carrie and surrounded her then she smirked as Haylie came in with a steel chair and hit Tonya and Carrie hit Bridge with it then John, Haylie and Carrie stood strong in the ring then _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"Hey New Nexus like causing trouble huh?" Kayla asked "Well next week it'll be CM Sucks, Tonya Ryan and Bridge Vs. John Cena, The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel in a 6 person Intergender tag team match. And Tonya as for a match at Elimination Chamber I'll explain it next week. Until then see you guys next week." Then she went to the back

"Kayla good Idea but what about New Nexus?" Carrie asked as her, John and Haylie caught up with her

"Well Joe, David and Barri are in a match themselves against Ron, John and Josh next week as well." Kayla said "Don't worry I think these things over."

"Thank god." Haylie sighed in relief

"And Carrie do me a big favor." Kayla said

"What's that?" Carrie asked

"You and Karla shut Vickie up for a long time." Kayla growled "I hate seeing her ass on Raw."

"I hate her on Smackdown." Carrie Growled

"Well good thing Arianna made those two matches last week." Kayla laughed "Because with Nick's sister as the Ref and The Corre as Lumberjacks Adam is sure to retain."

"Hey all of the Superstars and Divas hate her almost." Haylie smirked

"And I'm one of them." Kayla smirked "No offence Carrie but if Vickie is still walking after her Street fight with you and Karla then I'm having a match with her at Elimination Chamber."

"Awesome Vickie is having so much bad luck." Carrie laughed

"She deserves it she tried to steal Adam from you and tried to take my job as Raw GM." Kayla said

"Seriously who would steal your job as GM?" Carrie asked

"I can name a couple of people who would use this power to freaking injure half the roster." Kayla said "And I won't have that on my brand."

"Once again you're a good woman Kayla." Haylie smiled

"Again thank you Haylie." Kayla smiled "Oh you won't be getting your Divas Title rematch at Elimination Chamber but you are going to be part of the match somehow."

"Alright but may I ask why I'm not getting my rematch at Elimination Chamber?" Haylie asked

"Because you're going to defend your WWE Championship in the Raw Elimination Chamber and that plus another match would be hard for you and I don't want any more of my Superstars or Divas injured before Wrestlemania." Kayla said

"But what if the New Nexus Divas injure another Diva?" Haylie asked

"Then I'll suspend them for 6 months." Kayla said

"Watch out you could be attacked after saying that." Haylie warned

"They won't but if they do Carrie you're in Charge of Raw got it?" Kayla asked

"Got it." Smiled Carrie

_Me: Damn Kayla is one Smart woman :D :D And tough too so basily Vickie is Screwed :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back early with another chapter :D :D I wrote this while getting the NXT Spoliers and lets just say I am Very happy with the results and I mean very happy. But before this chapter starts I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 26

"Come on Brandon you can do it!" Carrie yelled as Brandon was in the final round of the Jousting contest against Bryon "Come on he takes orders from a LOSER!"

"Wilson shut up!" Nick yelled at her

"Make me Ziggles!" Carrie yelled at him as Brandon won "Oh yeah take that Ziggles!"

"He cheated Wilson you're rookie is nothing but a cheater!" Nick yelled as Brandon was going to be in a match against Bryon

"Yeah after Brandon wins this match we'll see who really cheated!" Carrie yelled at him as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryon was down Brandon went and did the _Crossface _on him and he tapped out and Brandon won

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

"Yeah!" Carrie cheered happily "IN YOUR FACE ZIGGLES!" She screamed in his face happily as her and Brandon went to the back

"Whoa what was with the yelling match with the pansy?" Brandon asked as he and Carrie got back to their locker room

"He started it he called you a cheater again." Carrie said sounded annoyed

"Will he ever shut up?" Brandon asked just as annoyed

"No." Carrie said sitting on the couch "So anyway scared about the double elimination tonight?"

"No because I know I'll survive." Brandon smiled as he sat down as well

"Well anyway who do you think is going home then?" Carrie asked

"Bryon and Curtis." Brandon said

"Why Curtis?" Carrie asked

"Well they haven't had any focus on him for the past couple of weeks." Brandon said "Nor did they have any focus on Craig but at least Craig proved that he doesn't need people to focus on him."

"Exactly." Carrie said "But out of all the rookies that had focus they only focused on Fatso, Ziggles Jr. and you."

"They only focused on me because of your rivalry with Ziggles." Brandon said

"No they didn't." Carrie said "Haven't you heard what critics said they say you're funny you're a good submission wrestler and everything."

"They said that?" Brandon asked

"You bet." Carrie smiled "They said you're a better submission wrestler than Bryan."

"You serious?" Brandon asked as he jumped up and smiled

"Dead serious." Carrie smiled

"It's hard impressing hardcore wrestling fans." Brandon smiled "Are you sure they're talking about me and not Bateman?"

"I'm 100% Positive." Carrie smiled

"This proves I'll win NXT and we'll become the greatest tag team of all time." Brandon smiled as he hi fived Carrie

"Please you guys the greatest tag team of all time?" Nick asked as he and Bryon stood in the doorway and he laughed "Don't make me laugh Wilson can't keep a man let alone a tag team partner."

"Nick you and you Jr. Here have 1 second to leave or I'll reenact what I first thought three guys one hammer was with you." Carrie growled

"What's three guys one hammer?" Nick asked

"What it really is it's a real life murder on camera and what I seriously thought it was at first is three guys hitting their junk with a hammer!" Carrie yelled and Nick and Bryon ran away from the locker room as fast as possible

"You seriously thought that three guys one hammer was that?" Brandon asked

"I seriously thought that." Carrie said "Come on Brandon three guys one hammer that could be possible."

"Only if the guys are drunk." Brandon softly laughed

"Yeah." Carrie smiled a bit than frowned "Poor guy in the video though."

"Yeah." Brandon said "Thank god those guys got what they deserved."

"Like Vickie is in a bit?" Carrie asked

"Yeah." Brandon said "I thought you were going to Murder her last week."

"I was." Carrie said "She tried firing Karla and if anyone messes with her for something stupid or cruel then yes I will make them suffer. I'm just glad that Arianna stopped me before I went too far."

"Yeah but you did make her bleed and isn't that against PG Rules?" Brandon joked

"Brandon since when do I care about the PG Rules?" Carrie joked "I'm just glad Arianna didn't fine me for it."

"99.9% of the locker hates her and think of you as their hero for doing that." Brandon laughed

"Yeah and if they liked last week then they'll love this week when they see Vickie suffer from a good old Wilson sister beat down." Carrie smirked

"I'll be watching that match closely like everyone else." Brandon smirked as he and Carrie hi fived each other

"Well ready for the double elimination?" Carrie asked as they got up and went back out

"Yeah wish me luck in surviving." Brandon said as they got back out and Carrie sat down between Bryan and Ron and Brandon stood next to the rookies

"Rookies the moment of truth." Matt said as he walked up to the rookies "Time for the double elimination. You guys ready?" He asked and the rookies nodded their heads and the first elimination was underway

"_Not Brandon not Brandon." _Carrie thought hard as the first elimination turned out to be Craig

"Ohhhhh Craig Maurer you're the first one to be eliminated tonight have anything to say to the WWE Universe?" Matt asked

"Yeah WWE Universe sorry you didn't get to know me enough but let me assure you this hasn't been the last time you have seen Craig Maurer." Craig smiled and the WWE Universe cheered for him as he went and hugged Josh then Carrie then went to the back

"Alright WWE Universe let's see who is the next person to go home." Matt said as the second elimination was underway

"_Come on keep Brandon." _Carrie thought as she saw who was eliminated next and she had a wide smile on her face and so did Brandon

"Bryon Saxton you're the second rookie eliminated off NXT tonight do you have any last words?" Matt asked

"Yeah Dolph everyone else make sure Wilson's rookie doesn't win!" Bryon yelled as he went to the back

"Yeah Saxton is gone!" Carrie yelled happily at Nick "IN YOUR FACE AGAIN ZIGGLES! OH YEAH I'M ON A ROLL!"

"JUST YOU WAIT YOUR LUCK WILL RUN OUT!" Nick yelled as he got up mad and went to the back

"LIKE YOURS ALREADY HAS!" Carrie yelled as she laughed and Celebrated

_Me: Yay Saxton went home finally :D :D Too bad Craig did too :( But I'm sure he'll be on one of the main brands one day (Up to WWEBigeztFan since he's her OC so she controls his fate) Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	27. Chapter 27

_Me: Hey guys I'm back despite my sleeping habits and I wanted to get this Chapter up before TNA started so yeah. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 27

"Carrie why are you changing into Green Bay colors?" Karla asked as Carrie was changing into a sparkly green and yellow tank top, Green Capri's and a pair of yellow Converse low tops.

"Simple one we're in Green Bay and two I lost a bet." Carrie said

"Don't bet against me next time baby." Adam smiled as he looked at her "Damn I love the outfit you picked out babe."

"Yeah yeah." Carrie said putting her hair up

"Hey Carrie got a spare green and yellow outfit so we can match?" Karla asked

"Sure." Carrie smiled as she handed her a Green tank top, Green Capri's, Yellow Converse and Yellow Wristbands

"Thanks sis." Karla smiled

"Don't mention it." Carrie smiled

"Oh man both Wilson sisters wearing Packers Colors?" Adam asked as he smirked "Man I wish Torrie was back that way all three Wilson sisters would look sexy."

"Hey you're married to this sister ok." Carrie said pointing to herself "So whatever idea you have get it out of your head alright?"

"Fine." Adam grumbled

"Anyway ready to take out Vickie tonight?" Carrie asked her sister

"You bet." Karla smiled "She'll finally get what she deserves."

"You bet she will." Carrie smirked "Karla tonight let's not hold back on Vickie no matter what alright?"

"Alright." Karla smiled "Let me take her out the most you have a 6 person tag match on Raw on Monday so you need as much strength as possible ok."

"Alright." Carrie smiled "But still I got your back just in case Nick or LayCool interfere ok."

"They do and their fired." Arianna said as she was walking by "I want that bitch taken out so anyone who interferes on her behalf will be fired."

"Just like Adrienne would have done." Carrie smiled

"Hey we both hate her and want her out by any means necessary." Arianna said then smirked "And if that doesn't work there she can always be taken out by Kayla."

"Trust me I heard she's tired of Vickie being on Raw." Carrie said

"And I don't blame her we all hate her here on Smackdown." Arianna said

"Exactly." Carrie said "Well wish us luck our match is first."

"Good luck and make her bleed." Arianna smirked

"We will." Smirked Karla

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she came out to the booing fans of Green Bay "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Last week I did the right thing by firing Karla Wilson for making my boyfriend not win at the rumble or last week on Smackdown! But thanks to the fake GM Arianna I'm being forced to be in a street fight against two of the most dangerous Divas on Smackdown! EXCUSE ME! Arianna you will come out here and reverse this decision. I don't care if you have The Corre on your side I just want you to…" But she got cut off by Carrie and Karla's theme and they came out running towards her and started to beat her up till the refs came in and separated them till the match started then when the bell rang Carrie and Karla went charging towards her again

_**FF Towards the End**_

When they were in the backstage area Vickie was once again bloodied but she could hardly move Karla sat a chair down on the ground and put Vickie and position and used _Game Over _on her on to the chair then when Carrie got close she sat down and did her submission finisher _Death Lock Neck Lock _which is her twisting her legs around her neck (And most of the time illegal so she barely used it) and Vickie tapped out right away and Karla and Carrie had their hands raised by the ref and they hugged

"That felt good." Carrie smiled as they walked back to the locker room

"Yeah it did." Karla smiled "If that doesn't teach her I don't know what will."

"Kayla and her anger?" Carrie suggested as she laughed a bit

"That could work." Laughed Karla

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first The Corre!"

The Corre's theme played and they surrounded the ring with Justin getting one Corner, Ally and Wade one, Zeke and Riley one and Heath and Arianna getting one

"Now please welcome the Special Guest Referee for this match Madison!"

_All American Nightmare _by _Hinder _played and Madison came out wearing a referee shirt with the black stripes all sparkly, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black and White Nike's. When Madison got out she smiled and slapped the hands of the fans then got in the ring and her brother's theme played first and he came out

"Introducing the challenger from Hollywood, Florida Dolph Ziggler!"

When Nick came out and got in the ring he glared at Madison and she returned the Glare as Adam's theme played and he came out with Carrie

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada being accompanied to the ring by the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson he is the World Heavyweight Champion The Rated R Superstar Edge!"

When Adam and Carrie got to the ring they kissed real quick and Carrie went to the announce table and put a headset on

"Welcome Carrie." Booker smiled

"Thank you Booker hi Josh." Carrie smiled as the match started

"What about me?" Cole asked

"You still have a job here?" Carrie asked "I haven't noticed."

"You know what you need to stop being rude!" Cole yelled

"Cole do you want to wake up in a pile of Snakes tomorrow because that can be arranged." Carrie smirked

"Sorry Carrie." Cole mumbled scared of her

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down (Thanks to mostly The Corre) Adam got in position and waited for Nick to get up

"Not like this not like this!" Cole yelled

"Come on baby!" Carrie yelled as Adam hit the spear "SPEAR! Yes!" She smiled as Adam won and Carrie went in the ring and hugged him then the Packers got in and Celebrated with them to end the show.

_Me: What a Celebration :D What a good Way to win the title and beat Ziggler and Vickie in the same night Lol :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back and I wrote this Darning Raw because of Carrie's match and of Vickie and once again she gave me some Ideas :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/Takeitoff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 28

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of John Cena, The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

John's theme played and he, Carrie and Haylie came out with Carrie wearing a Light Purple Tank top, Purple Capri's and a pair of Purple Converse low tops. Haylie had on a Robot Love T-Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Pink Converse high tops. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans then waited on their opponents

"And their opponents the team of The WWE Divas Champion Tonya Ryan, Bridge and CM Punk!"

Phil's theme played and he came out with Tonya and Bridge behind him and when they got in the ring they stared at the three then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Tonya and Carrie and while there were two brawls outside the ring Carrie went to the top rope and waited for Tonya and when she got up she tried attacking Carrie but she pulled off a strong _Destinybreaker _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners The Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson, John Cena, and The WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

After they won Haylie and John went in the ring and raised Carrie's hands and hugged her and they celebrated a bit then they went to the back

"Thank you guys so much for being my tag team partners." John smiled

"Don't mention it Cena you know you always have my back." Carrie smiled "Besides I have a feeling that I need to keep you well for if you face Haylie at Wrestlemania."

"Right I forgot for a minute there." John laughed "Anyway I'll be looking forward to our possible match."

"Same here." Haylie smiled as John walked off and Haylie and Carrie walked to her locker room

"Maybe we can face each other at Summer Slam." Carrie smiled

"That I'll work toward." Haylie said

"Me too." Carrie smiled as she walked in her locker room and her eyes widen and she smiled as she saw a bouquet of roses and a small box "Awwww who could have done this?"

"I don't know." Haylie said as she looked around and saw a card and picked it up and handed it to Carrie "I found this."

"Wonder what it says." Carrie said as she got the card and read it "Carrie I want you to know that I will always and forever love you. Awwww."

"Glad you like them." Adam smiled as he stood behind her and Carrie turned around and hugged him

"Of course I do baby." Carrie smiled

"I'll leave you two alone." Haylie smiled as she left

"I'm glad." Adam smiled as he hugged her back "I love you Carrie."

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled

"Hey I'm going to shut up Alberto want to join?" Adam asked

"Sure I have to face him on Sunday anyway so I would be glad to help." Carrie smiled as her and Adam walked out to the ring together

"Ladies and Gentlemen after Sunday I will become the new Intercontinental Champion." Dos said as Adam's theme played and he and Carrie came out

"Hey Alberto sorry we haven't bothered you that much but we've been busy with dealing Vickie and Dolph and also I've been busy making sure that My NXT Rookie wins NXT." Carrie smirked

"Two things Wilson first I will become the Intercontinental Champion on Sunday and second my Rookie will win NXT." Dos said as Adam and Carrie got in the ring

"How about this Brandon vs. Brodus tomorrow night on NXT?" Carrie Suggested

"Bring it Wilson." Dos said

"Thank you." Carrie smirked "Oh and Alberto?"

"Yes?" he asked then Carrie attacked him and Adam attacked his ring announcer then got them both out of the ring

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she walked out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! Edge Carrie for the past few weeks you guys have been using illegal moves with the spear and Destinybreaker well you two are going to have to pay because starting on Friday you two are Stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship and the Intercontinental Championships!" She smirked and Carrie yelled at her "And let me introduce the new World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler!"

Nick's theme played and he went and stood next to Vickie smirking

"Oh and you two I would worry about your jobs because we have proof that you two attacked Adrienne!" Vickie smirked and both Adam and Carrie were speechless as her and Nick went to the back

"I can't believe she won." Carrie said sadly as her and Adam were in their hotel room after Raw

"So you're just going to give up?" Adam asked

"I don't know what to do Adam." Carrie said sadly as her phone ring and she answered it "Hello…What? You are?" She asked someone as she stood up "Don't worry we will and thank you so much." She said as she hung up "Adam we're not down yet."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Trust me on this Vickie will get hers." Carrie smiled as she hugged Adam

"Thank god." Adam smiled as he hugged Carrie back and he smirked a bit "You know it's still Valentine's Day."

"You're right." Carrie giggled "Let's not let Vickie ruin this."

"You're right." Adam smiled as he kissed Carrie passionately and they made love that night

_Me: I wonder who called Carrie. Well whoever it was they're plan better work or Carrie and Adam are not only Titleless but Jobless as well. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and my predction for Smackdown was right thank god :D :D But anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story and Carrie and Adam's fate_

Chapter 29

"Adam is Carrie ok she hardly talked darning NXT." Brandon said concerned about his best friend as she was looking at her Intercontinental Title on her lap looking sad "And when Brodus beat me she didn't say anything."

"She's worry that the plan might not work." Adam said sadly looking at Carrie and "And she's worried that we'll get fired."

"But won't the plan work?" Brandon asked

"Yeah she's 100% again of course it will." Adam said "Carrie if we get fired tonight don't worry alright."

"I'll try not." Carrie said sadly as she got up

"Let's go my match is first." Adam said putting an arm around her "Don't worry this plan will work."

"I hope so." Carrie said as she walked out to the ring with Adam

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Nick and Adam and when Nick was in position Adam speared him and pinned him and won the match for his team

"Here are your winners John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, John Morrison, R-Truth and the World Heavyweight Champion Edge!"

After his team won Carrie got in the ring and hugged Adam tightly as they celebrated a bit

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she walked out "I SAID EXCUSE ME! Edge Carrie I have proof that you guys attacked Adrienne and since I do the two of you are FIRED!" She yelled as she laughed "And later tonight the coronation of the new Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Champion will begin." She laughed some more "One more thing since his pro got fired NXT Rookie Brandon Hall is eliminated from NXT!" Then she laughed a lot more then went to the back then Carrie gave Adam a sad look and they hugged each other then they went to the back

"Brandon I am so sorry." Carrie cried as she got to the back

"Carrie it's ok." Brandon said as he hugged her and she cried in his chest

"No it's not I ruined your dream from becoming a Superstar and I ruined our dream from being the world's greatest tag team." Carrie cried "Brandon I never thought you would be gone from NXT all because of me."

"I'm not gone." Brandon said

"What are you…?"

"I got a text and she said that I'm not gone from NXT and to tell you and Adam to stay in your ring gear because she's coming out darning Nick's Coronation and she also has something to hurt Vickie big time." Brandon said "Trust me she's been texting me darning the tag match she has all this figured out."

"I hope so because until Hogan and Bischoff are gone I can't go back to TNA even if AJ a face." Carrie said as she sat down and watched Karla's match against Layla on the TV in there

"You won't have to this is looking up for us." Adam said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her "It's like you said on Monday Vickie hasn't won yet and she won't win."

"You're right." Carrie said cuddling close to Adam "We just have to wait till tonight."

"Exactly." Adam said

_**FF Towards the Middle of the Coronation**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to be your Intercontinental Champion." Nick smiled as the crowd booed him

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled "But Edge and Carrie are not here who else do will have the nerve to come down here? Huh who is stupid enough to…?" But she didn't finish as there was a huge pop as _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played and Smackdown GM Adrienne Irvine came out wearing a One-Shoulder Long Sleeve Lace Mini Dress and a pair of Black heels

"Hold on Vickie I'm gone for a couple of weeks and you try to fire one of my best Divas?" Adrienne asked "And tonight you fired two of my top stars? I thought I made it clear that Arianna was in charge while I'm gone not you I would rather have The Corre have the GM Power than you! But since you guys are in the ring I thought I would put you two in a mixed intergender tag team match for both the Intercontinental and World Championships and Vickie if you get pinned then whoever pins you gets the Intercontinental Championship and Dolph whoever pins you gets the World Heavyweight Championship." She smiled and the Crowd popped big for her "And your opponents? They're the two people that Vickie fired earlier tonight that I re hired back." She smirked as Adam's theme played and he and Carrie ran toward Vickie and Nick and attacked them when they got in the ring and Adrienne just stood there and smirked "One more thing guys I'm lifting the ban on both the spear and Destinybreaker." She smirked some more as Vickie started throwing a fit then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Carrie got on the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did he ran towards Carrie and tried to get her off but she pulled of another very powerful _Destinybreaker _on him and Vickie ran up to Carrie and got in her face and she just smirked as Vickie turned around and Adam speared her then he went and pinned Nick and Carrie ran and pinned Vickie and they both got the three count and got their titles back

"Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion The Rated R Superstar Edge!"

After they won Carrie smiled as she got her belt back then hugged Adam happily and they celebrated a bit

"Hold on a sec guys sorry to interrupt your celebration but I have one thing to say to Dolph." Adrienne said then smirked widely "Dolph Ziggler…YOUR FIRED!" Then the crowd popped really big and Carrie smiled happily as Nick got up and she had the crowd sing and she sang along and she left as Nick and Vickie left the ring and her and Adam Celebrated in the ring some more

_Me: Alright Ziggles got fired! *Does happy Dance*_

_Ziggler Muse: Stop it!_

_Me: Why you disurve it :D :D_

_Ziggler Muse: I do not!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	30. Chapter 30

_Me: Hey guys here's the Elimination Chamber Chapter :D So I hope you like it :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter you rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 30

"Alright I am stoked about tonight." Carrie smiled as she changed into a Tripp Black Lace up Halter Corset, a Tripp Black Ring Pleated Skirt and a pair of Qupid Black Strap Booties

"Because you'll beat Dos and retain your title while I win the Elimination Chamber and we face each other at Wrestlemania?" Adam asked while he smiled

"Exactly." Carrie smiled as she jumped up and down getting ready for her match

"You're really something you know that?" Adam asked while he softly laughed

"Thank you babe." Carrie smiled as she jumped up and down for her match tonight "Man I just know I'm going to win this."

"Maybe it's because you're hyper and have so much energy." Adam smiled

"I agree." Carrie smiled "Oh my match is first not surprising I'll be right back."

"Alright love you." Adam smiled as Carrie kissed him real quick

"Love you too Adam." Carrie smiled as she walked out

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez!"

Then Alberto's theme played and Ricardo started announcing

"_The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first he will be the new Intercontinental Champion Alberto Del Rio!" _Ricardo said in Spanish as Alberto came out in one of his Cars then got out then went to the ring and did his usual poses than _Maniac _by _Girlicious _played and Carrie came out

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she came out Carrie had the Intercontinental title in her right hand then put it on her shoulder as she ran down and slapped the hands of the fans then ran in the ring and went to the top rope and posed with her belt happily then went down and handed the belt to the ref then he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alberto was down Carrie went on the top rope and waited for Alberto to get up meanwhile Ricardo was about to get Carrie off the top rope then she smirked as Brandon ran down and attacked him then when Alberto got up he tried to get her off she pulled off _Destinybreaker _then pinned him and got the win

"Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her back the belt then Brandon got in the ring and they hugged as he raised her hand and they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Thanks for the help Brandon." Carrie smiled

"Don't mention it I wanted to get my hands on him since he helped Brodus beat me on NXT." Brandon said "Man that felt good."

"You do realize that we might have a tag or a handicap match on Tuesday right?" Carrie asked him as she laughed a bit

"Yeah and we'll win." Brandon smiled as he got hugged all of a sudden

"Hi Brandon." Layla's sister and Brandon's girlfriend Jasmine smiled as she hugged him

"Hi Jasmine what's up?" Brandon asked as he hugged back

"Nothing much just wanting to say how proud I am for getting your revenge on that announcer dude." Jasmine smiled

"Well thank you I guess." Brandon smiled

"Don't mention it." Jasmine smiled "Hey I know you're still an NXT rookie and all but I was wondering if you'll be my tag team partner for tonight when I face Layla and Regal?"

"Carrie is it ok?" Brandon asked

"Sure go ahead." Carrie smiled "I need to rest anyway. Have fun guys." She smiled as she walked back into hers and Adam's locker room

"Welcome back babe and congratulations." Adam smiled as he picked up Carrie and kissed her passionately

"Hey other couple in the room that doesn't want to see that." A Voice said acting disgusted and Carrie turned around to see Jay and his wife and Michelle's sister Kirsten McCool

"Hey Jay you're back?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"You bet I am." Jay smiled "Thanks for softening up Dos for me."

"Don't mention it." Carrie smiled

"I got to go my match is next." Adam said putting Carrie down then kissing her again

"Love you." Carrie smiled

"Love you too Carrie." Adam smiled as he kissed Carrie again and left

"Hey what did I just say?" Jay asked as he left and followed Adam and the girls laughed

"So who do you think is going to win?" Carrie asked

"Adam hands down." Kirsten said sitting down

"Same." Carrie said sitting down "Everyone wants me to face my husband for his title at Wrestlemania."

"It would make a good match that's why." Kirsten said "He may be your husband but you guys had awesome matches throughout the years."

"That we had huh?" Carrie smiled as she watched the match "Hey Kirsten what if you had to face Jay at Wrestlemania if you were as tough as me and Haylie?"

"I would go out and give the fans the best match I could ever give them." Kirsten smiled

"I'll do that with Adam." Carrie smiled then got up and cheered him on as he retained his title "Alright he won! Yes!"

"Alright." Kirsten Cheered happily "Hey I got to go I told Haylie that I would watch her back tonight daring her match with Miz."

"Because of Tonya?" Carrie asked

"Exactly." Kirsten said

"Let me help at this point you guys can use all the help you can get." Carrie said

"Alright." Kirsten smiled as her and Carrie went and caught up with Haylie

_Me: Sorry guys the WWE Championship match barly has anything to do with Carrie since she's only out at ringside so I couldn't add it like I did at TLC but I hope you guys like this chapter. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_Me: Hey guys here's the NXT Chapter for this week and sorry if it sucks but NXT was short and yeah...Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for Reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 31

"Worse challenge ever." Both Brandon and Carrie said as they both got back to their locker room

"Yeah but at least you won the challenge and the Fatal 4 Way match." Carrie smiled

"You're right." Brandon smiled as they sat on the couch "How's it like being back in Sacramento?"

"It feels good I needed to be back home." Carrie smiled "And sleep in my own bed."

"Thank god for that." Brandon laughed

"Yeah." Carrie laughed then got serous "Hey worried about being sent back to FCW tonight?"

"Not at all." Brandon smiled "I'm getting my momentum back from last week."

"Sorry about last week Brandon." Carrie said sadly as she looked down

"Carrie I understand Vickie threatened yours and Adam's jobs and stripped you of your championships." Brandon said "But at least you got them back and you're going on to Wrestlemania."

"You're right." Carrie smiled "Ready for the Talk the talk challenge?"

"You bet." Brandon smiled

"Trust me you'll win this one because well you're good at this stuff." Carrie smiled

"Am I really?" Brandon asked

"You don't have to even try when it comes to promos man." Carrie smiled "People kept saying that you'll be the next Wade Barrett."

"Does this mean I have to be British too?" Brandon asked as he spoke in a British accent and Carrie laughed

"No just be yourself like always." Carrie smiled

"Do I have to drop the accent?" Brandon asked in the British accent some more and Carrie laughed

"Yes you have to drop it." Carrie laughed

"Awwww man." Brandon joked as they left the locker room

"You'll live." Carrie joked as she took her normal place between Ron and Bryan as Brandon was up first

"Brandon you know what to do?" Matt asked

"Yeah I do Striker." Brandon said "What's up Sacramento! Throughout this competition I've been through some ups, some downs, some cheaters, some Zigglers but through it all I managed to stay sane. Unlike some people who cheat which I won't mention their name. Don't worry Bateman I'll cover for you Bro." Brandon said and the crowd and the pros laughed and Derrick looked embarrassed

"Thank you Brandon." Matt laughed as they went on to the others and after words Brandon won the challenge and got immunity for this week. Then the rookies got in the line and they saw that Derrick got eliminated this week

"Derrick got any words to say to the WWE Universe?" Matt asked

"Yeah WWE Universe I may have cheated throughout this competition. Thanks for telling Brandon you jerk." Derrick said and Brandon laughed "But let me tell you guys that this isn't the last time you seen Derrick Bateman." Then he got up and left

"_One down one to go." _Carrie thought as she got up and walked to the back with Brandon

"I can't believe that next week is it." Brandon said as they sat down on the couch as everyone was getting ready for superstars

"Yeah." Carrie said "Nervous?"

"You bet I am." Brandon said sounding nervous "I mean think about it three of us left two go home next week and one stays."

"I know that one person will be you Brandon." Carrie smiled

"You really think so?" Brandon asked

"I know so we've been though a lot these past 11 weeks and throughout all of it we never cracked or anything." Carrie said as she smiled "And in the end when you win NXT our dream of being the World's greatest tag team will come true." She smiled some more "Decide when you want to face for the tag titles?"

"Yeah I decided Wrestlemania." Brandon smiled "I'm not trying to steal your Wrestlemania moment but for the both of us to have a Wrestlemania moment together would be a dream come true."

"Yeah it would." Carrie smiled "I mean I had Wrestlemania moments before but this year is going to be great. I mean winning the tag team championships with my best friend and winning the World Heavyweight Championship what more could a person ask for?"

"Nothing else because nothing could ever top that." Brandon smiled

"I know right?" Carrie asked "I can't believe you made it this far."

"Don't you mean we?" Brandon asked "Remember when NXT started we said that we'll be in this together and we are."

"You're right." Carrie said "We are in this together no matter what."

"Yeah." Brandon smiled as he and Carrie hi fived "Hey Carrie?"

"Yeah Brandon?" Carrie asked

"If I don't win NXT don't let me stop you from having your moment." Brandon said

"But Brandon…" Carrie protested but she got cut off

"If I don't win no matter what have your moment you've been though a lot to get it and you deserve it. Don't let me going back to FCW stop you ok." Brandon said "Promise me Carrie."

"I promise Brandon." Carrie smiled as they pinky swore like the old days

"Come on let's get ready for Smackdown." Brandon Smiled

"Ok." Carrie smiled as she got ready for Smackdown

_Me: That's what I call Awesome Best friends :D :D Let me tell you guys This story is coming to an end after about 2 or 3 chapters but let me tell you there WILL be a Sequel to this Story called "On The Path" It'll start where this story left off right away so be on the look out for that :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	32. Chapter 32

_Me: Guys when I read the Smackdown spoilers for this week I just had so much fun with this chapter :D :D I didn't expect this but when I read them I just started having fun writing it :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 32

"So let me get this straight Adam and I face Vickie and Drew tonight and if they lose Vickie gets fired?" Carrie asked as she was in Adrienne's office

"Exactly." Adrienne smirked

"What made you come up with that?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Simple I fired Nick I might as well fire his girlfriend but give her a fighting chance." Adrienne said

"What fighting chance?" Carrie asked "She sucks."

"Exactly." Adrienne smirked "Good luck tonight and make sure you guys kick her ass."

"Don't worry we will." Carrie smirked as she left her office and went to hers and Adam's locker room.

"Hey Carrie what did the boss lady want?" Adam asked as he was talking to Brandon

"You and me vs. Vickie and Drew we win Vickie is gone!" Carrie said with excitement

"No way." Brandon smiled

"You serious?" Adam asked as he smiled

"Damn serious." Carrie smiled as she hi fived Adam and Brandon "You know after all that Vickie has done I'm going to be happy when we get her fired tonight."

"Same here." Adam smiled "After we get rid of Vickie then we can focus on our Wrestlemania."

"You're right." Carrie smiled as she sat down and got on her lap top and did some planning

"What cha doing?" Brandon asked

"Working on my Outfit and Entrance for Wrestlemania." Carrie smiled

"Already?" Adam asked

"Yeah it's just for the World Championship match though." Carrie smiled "When Brandon wins NXT then we'll work on our Entrance's for the tag team match."

"So you guys are going to be a full fledged tag team as soon as he wins?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Carrie smiled

"What makes you two so sure I'll win NXT?" Brandon asked

"Simple you're the best all around rookie on there this season." Adam smiled as he patted Brandon's shoulder

"And you're promo on there earlier was awesome." Carrie smiled

"And I think selling out Bateman helped you a bit." Adam laughed

"Hey Bateman and I are bro's in FCW but I couldn't take his cheating anymore." Brandon laughed "We both made a promise before we both got on NXT we would do whatever it takes to win even if it meant burying each other. I wanted to win by just being me and hanging out with my best friend. Too bad Derrick decided to try and win by cheating."

"Yeah I was hoping that he would be in the final two along with you." Carrie smiled "Too bad he got eliminated though."

"Next week might be the end for me." Brandon said looking up

"I highly doubt it." Carrie said

"It's true." Brandon said "If it is I'll be ok because I got through this not trying to be like anyone else you know just be myself."

"Or a cheater." Carrie laughed

"Exactly." Brandon smiled "I have one week left I can do this."

"That's the spirit." Carrie smiled then they heard Adam laugh "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Vickie is begging Karla for help." Adam laughed

"No way let me see." Carrie said as her and Brandon got up and they watched

"Karla I am so sorry please hear me…"

"Hear you out Vickie? After everything you did towards me, my sister and her thing?" Karla asked

"She called you a thing." Brandon chuckled as they watched in secret

"Shut it you!" Adam snapped at him

"Quiet both of you." Carrie whispered

"Karla I know and I regret it and…"

"No you don't you're only saying that so you'll get help." Karla said "You know if you didn't do those things to me, Carrie, Edge or anyone else in the locker room then maybe just maybe you would have had some back up but since you did Vickie you're all alone and you brought all this on yourself." Then she walked off and Vickie looked sad

"You know she did bring all this on herself." Carrie said "If she didn't turn into a bitch and if she was still nice like when Eddie was alive I would have protected her and her Job but since she did all those things I can't and won't do it." She said with a little sadness in her voice as she got changed into a red sports tank top, Black Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Dark Red Converse.

"Are…you going to miss Vickie when she gets fired?" Adam asked

"To be honest a little." Carrie said as she put up her hair "I'll miss making fun of her, messing with her, stalking her. That's all I did ever since I came back to the WWE last year. Now that she'll be gone it'll feel a little empty around here without her."

"You're right." Adam said then he did a light chuckle "I'm going to miss her constant _Excuse Me's_."

"Me too." Carrie softly laughed then she got up "Ready to go our match is next."

"Yeah." Adam said as they walked out to the ring in silence

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Drew McIntire and Vickie Guerrero!"

Drew's theme played and he came out with Vickie looking sad and scared and when she got in the ring she continued to look scared and sad as Adam's theme played and he and Carrie were out next

"And their opponents the team of the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

As Carrie and Adam walked out they were met with the biggest pop they ever had (Either that Adam is _still _the World Champ or Carrie is the Hometown Girl) When they got in the ring Adam went up on one of the ropes and did his pose and Carrie went on one of the others and posed with her belt then they went down and handed them to the ref then he rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When both Drew and Vickie were down Adam and Carrie looked at each other and smirked then they each got to one of the ring aprons and when both Drew and Vickie got up Adam speared Drew and Carrie speared Vickie and they pinned them and won

"Here are your winners the Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson and the World Heavyweight Champion Edge!"

After they won they hugged each other as the ref handed them their belts back then when they raised them _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played and Adrienne came out wearing a black long sleeved shirt, Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of black hi heel boots

"Edge Carrie I am so sorry for interrupting your celebration again." Adrienne said "But I really want to tell Vickie something." Then Adam and Carrie nodded their heads and let Adrienne continue

"Vickie I wanted to tell you this the minute you became the official consultant of Smackdown." Adrienne continued then she smirked "Vickie Guerrero…YOU'RE FIRED!" She yelled and the crowd popped big for her and Vickie looked like she was about to cry then she got a mic

"Please I'll do anything." Vickie cried "Please Adrienne."

"Sorry Vickie but my mind is made up." Adrienne smirked

"I'm sorry." Vickie cried then she looked at Carrie "Carrie I am sorry for everything I did please help me."

"Vickie you think one apology will make this any better?" Carrie asked as she got a mic herself "Ever since I came back to the WWE back in September you've been making my life miserable now I'm not one to talk since I tried to do the same to you. But only because you were doing it to me. Vickie you're just sorry because you can't make our lives miserable anymore. You're sorry because it's the end of the road for you. I beat you I won this war. In my hometown of Sacramento may I remind you!" Carrie smirked as the crowd cheered big for her "So in other words apology NOT accepted!" She smirked some more and Vickie went out of the ring and cried to everyone begging her to get her job back and Carrie just laughed as she celebrated in the ring a little more before going to the back with Adam.

_Carrie, Edge, Brandon, Karla and Adrienne Musi: FINALLY SHE'S GONE! :D :D :D_

_Me: About time too :D :D_

_Carrie Muse: Time to party! :D :D *Throws a wild party*_

_Me: *Laughs* Anyway Vickie got fired which I am VERY happy about :D :D And like I said I had fun writing this chapter :D :D Too bad the next one is the last one for this story :( But after the last chapter of this story "On The Path" Will pick up right away where this story left off :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_Me: Hey guys here is the final chapter of "Go That Far" And let me tell you I had fun writing this story alot it gave me something to look forward to every week when I'm sad or happy and I'm sad that this is over but I'll post the Sequel as soon as I can. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 33

"Tonight's the night nervous?" Carrie asked as she was getting ready for NXT with Brandon

"Not at all." Brandon said as he had on his Blue and White wrestling gear on

"I am a bit because after this episode of NXT we might be able to live out our dream."

"Ok you just made me nervous now." Brandon said

"Right now focus on your match against Connor and Brodus." Carrie said changing into a Dark Blue 3 Button Romper and a pair of Dark Blue Converse low tops

"I will but if I lose I'm blaming you." Brandon laughed

"Yeah yeah you're mom now let's go you're match is now." Carrie said as her and Brandon went out and she sat between Bryan and Ron and his match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brodus was somehow down Brandon went and did the Crossface on him and he was tapping and he won

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon won the ref raised his hand and he celebrated a bit and Carrie was cheering for him

"Congratulations Brandon." Matt said as he got in the ring "Rookies right now we're going to have an elimination."

"_Are you kidding me?" _Carrie thought as she had a mad look on her face _"If Brandon is eliminated you're going down Striker!" _She thought as they went and see who was eliminated and it was Brodus

"Brodus Clay you have been eliminated from NXT have anything to say?" Matt asked and Brodus took the Mic from him

"Yeah this who competition is a joke these rookies in the ring are jokes it doesn't matter who wins I will always be better than them!" Brodus yelled as he dropped the mic and left the ring and went to the back

"What a sore loser." Brandon said as he and Carrie got back to their locker room

"Tell me about it." Carrie said "But my heart is pumping every minute."

"Carrie don't worry I'll win this ok." Brandon said trying to calm down Carrie

"I know." Carrie said still sounding nervous

"Did you hear about the 5th season of NXT and that they're going to have Divas?"

"Yeah I got chosen as a Pro on that season." Carrie smiled

"Not surprising since I was the only likeable rookie on here this season." Brandon laughed

"Yeah." Carrie laughed

"So who's the new rookie replacing me?" Brandon asked

"Chelsea Benoit." Carrie Smiled "I know her from when I managed her dad."

"I'm surprised that she wants to wrestle." Brandon said

"Me too." Carrie said "I think she wants to make her family's name good again. Well I'll help her anyway I can."

"That's good." Brandon smiled then looked at the TV Looks like all the Eliminated rookies are having a tag team match."

"Who's fighting?" Carrie asked

"Connor, Derrick and Craig on one team and the other team is Bryon, Jacob and Brodus." Brandon said

"Ugh I seriously hate Bryon." Carrie growled "Thank god Nick got fired."

"I agree." Brandon said hi fiving Carrie "Looks like Craig's team won."

"Alright." Carrie smiled "Sucks that Craig got eliminated. I'll talk to Kayla and see if I can get him on Raw somehow."

"That's good." Brandon smiled "That way if we have a Raw vs. Smackdown match I can kick his ass."

"You're full of it." Carrie laughed "Oh looks like Matt is asking the other rookies who they want to win NXT."

_**In The Ring**_

"Craig let me begin with you who do you want to win NXT?" Matt asked

"Well both Johnny and Brandon are amazing athletes but I got to vote for my boy Brandon." Craig said

"Alright Jacob you're next who do you want to win?" Matt asked

"Well despite the problems we had when we both were on here I think that Brandon deserves to win NXT." Jacob said

"Alright Connor who do you want to win?" Matt asked

"Brandon plain and simple." Connor said

"Alright thank you Derrick who do you want to win NXT?" Matt asked

"Well even though he did sell me out I would want my bro Brandon Hall to win." Derrick said

"Brodus who do you want to win?"

"No body because Johnny or Brandon deserve to win NXT!" Brodus said mad

"Thank you Brodus and finally Bryon who do you want to win?" Matt asked

"Johnny because at least that snake Brandon Hall won't win!" Bryon yelled

"Thank you Bryon." Matt said

_**In The Back**_

"Not surprised about Ziggles Jr's answer." Brandon said sounding annoyed

"I'm not either." Carrie said sounding just as annoyed "It's time are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Brandon said as he and Carrie walked out to the ring together and Carrie sat down between Ron and Bryan and watched on

"Johnny Curtis Brandon Hall you guys came a long way since the first episode how does it feel?" Matt asked

"I'm nervous right now." Johnny said "But I'm also proud of myself for getting this far so if I get eliminated now I'm glad I lost to Brandon."

"Johnny I feel the same way I mean you're a great athlete and I worked hard to get here myself." Brandon said "So I wish you luck."

"You too man." Johnny said

"Thanks man." Brandon said

"Alright rookies let's see who is the winner of NXT Season 4." Matt said as they all looked on the big screen and saw that Brandon won

After he won Brandon dropped down to his knees in disbelief and smiled happily

"Brandon Hall you are the winner of NXT Season 4 and you also get a tag title shot with your partner." Matt smiled "Any thoughts?"

"Yeah I would love to think my pro Carrie Wilson for helping me out along the way and giving me great advice." Brandon said happily with tears in his eyes "I would also like to think Edge for helping out along the way as well. And I would love to think each and every fan out there for believing in me and I will not let you guys down."

"Thank you Brandon." Matt smiled as Carrie went in the ring and hugged Brandon and they celebrated a bit and Carrie looked at the Wrestlemania sign happily

"_Starting tonight our dreams are just beginning." _Carrie thought happily as she Celebrated with Brandon some more

_Me: I am so happy that Brandon won :D :D Now I am looking forward to writing the Sequel now :D :D I would love to think Everyone who Reviewed, Put this Story on their alerts and Favorited it :D :D Thank you guys so Much :D :D And I'll post "On The Path" As soon as I can :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D I hope you guys enjoyed this story :D :D_


End file.
